Kurama is Scary, Right?
by induviduality-has-a-name-me
Summary: Cover image: My lead female OC. Broad sum: She falls into Yu Yu Hakusho, but can she love again? Fear is the anti-thesis of love, or does it yield to curiosity? To be long. List of OC's: Kemant, Emily, Xander, Henry, Henry's realm inhabitants, as well as Kemant's realm inhabitants. If it's crap, tell me. Next Installment: Characters include Henry, Kurama, Xander, and maybe Kemant.
1. Reason for Fear

Chapter Of Beginnings  
>~<p>

Right, I'm revamping this chapter a bit. (again)

I obviously am not Yoshihiro Togashi, or anyone with any legitimacy in the Yu Yu Hakusho canon creative process. If that ever were to change... I'd say something.

I will not disclaim later chapters as that would be redundant. I believe all of you who can read can remember I don't own.

My OC's are mine. bwahahaha all mine! Ahem, on with it then.

Semi-limited first person POV: OC

Let's get one thing clear, I am not some great person. My life has been substandard at best and meaningless at worst. I was trouble for my parent to raise, and the rest of my family hasn't been part of my life much since his departure. One thing I have going in my favor is I love the night sky and my son; always have, and I always will. Despite this, I have to wonder how this event even occurred to someone as pitiful as me.

For those who care about what I look like, and I certainly don't; the next paragraph is for you.

I'm short, stocky, and from my knees to my waist contain more fat than necessary to survive or reproduce; it isn't however enough to make doctors pushy about it. I'm a bit slow at physically demanding tasks, and I have the upper body strength of a well below average twelve-year-old girl despite being in my early twenties. My bust is proportionally large, and it has draw backs; literally draws forward my back. My hair is shoulder length, a plain brown, with an out grown messy cut look to it. My eyes have just a hinting of green around the brown core. I have a terrible complexion with acne scars, and uneven skin color that I don't bother to hide. Mainly, because I just don't care what other people think about my 'beauty', but also because make up just inflames my skin. Make up hates me, and I don't care for it.

That's enough about me, let's get to the incident. Shall we?

It basically happened like this: One moment I was lying down with my son to nap, and the next moment we were caught up in this swirling vortex of green, black, blue, and brown light that sucked us down through the bed. I watched as we phased through the box springs, floor, and then ground. I held on as tight as I could to Xander to protect him, and if I failed I'd regret it the rest of my days. I may not be able to protect myself, but for him I'll endure anything.

So as I felt a dizzying sensation that I'd pass out from normally if not for my concern, I closed my eyes and fought it off. Sheer will power, the desire to protect, and maybe some adrenaline were the only things keeping me conscious. It wasn't very surprising then that my little guy had already lost touch with the world around him, and for that small kindness I was glad.

Him not being awake to feel the long stabbing of fire needle like pain exploding and tearing away at my insides, or the crashing into concrete that came soon after was a relief. On the plus side for him, since I had landed on my back he had a cushion. I couldn't help it then, and after releasing a sigh of numb relief, my mind went black as the world faded around me.

Curse my weakness then, if I had only been a bit stronger. Maybe I could have gotten up from that fall, but then I am only human.

~14 hour time skip due to unconsciousness.~  
>Also now limited first person narration.<p>

I could hear beeping, and the whooshing of a machine as I stirred. The air was biting with an ammoniated smell that made my nostrils flare and contract with distaste at each breath I took until I became used to it. Hospital, or something was what rushed to my mind, and my next thought; ashamed it wasn't my first one was on my son's well-being. I faded with him in my arms, and now fear set in with him no longer in my hold. The feeling of EKG probes under my hospital gown reassured me some. If I'm being taken care of certainly my son must be too, right?

I snapped my eyes open to a dim room small in size. Looking around I couldn't see him anywhere, but then again he could be below my current field of vision so I tried lifting my head. He's not here, so I rested my head back down. It had hurt my back to check. As I glance around, I notice a button within my reach. If anyone hasn't been to a hospital or seen film of one, some explanation: there's usually a button for the patient to press, if they need anything, and seeing as I was in a hospital bed... it made sense to assume I was a patient.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself mentally for the coming chaos. I hesitated, but an image of Xander's smiling face crossed my mind.  
>Instead of a dizzying amount of hospital staff, or just a couple of nurses, I was face to face with my worst fear and I really wasn't prepared for this; Kurama, aka Shuichi Minamino, or Yoko; walks in at an agonizingly slow rate. Or was that just time dilation affecting my perception of reality? I could only feel an intense apprehensive fear building up within me. My chest tightened with my growing anxiety,and my brain spun to catch up to this new concept.<p>

Yu Yu Hakusho was real? I'm on the verge of hyperventilating, panic nearly over taking all concept of everything from me.

He cleared his throat and looked at me scrutinizingly.

I knew if I took much longer to respond he'd see me as a threat, and that was not a good spot to be in. As I tried to speak hurriedly, I made a croaking sound literally like a frog; in my embarrassment at looking like a moron in front of him, I flushed a bright red in the face.

I looked around for a glass of something, anything, to drink. Seeming more at ease with me, he brought me something that stank strongly of something foul. I glared at him returning the drink to him. He seemed angry and surprised, but I won't venture into why. I don't blame him, but did he honestly think I was stupid or naïve enough to take something that smelled so bad and from a stranger no less? Thinking quickly, and after spotting a clip board I had an idea. Pointing at it so he'd get my idea too, he imparted a quizzical look before bringing me the pad; a pen that wasn't too far from it was also provided to me.

Looking at the hospital documents briefly they were written in Japanese, I turned them over to blank backsides to write on; they were just anti-smoking advices anyway if the pictures were anything to go by. So, I felt it would be okay. Looking up to the ceiling for guidance or something, I mustered my courage as best I could.

If I were to write human I knew it'd be beyond dangerous and he probably already knew that I'm a human, but I figured it wouldn't hurt if I found out if he understood my language, and knowing him he will. Appearances and politeness are important, and even more so when confronting someone you don't want to be on the wrong side of; it was with this in mind when I started to write on the pad, **_English?_** I turned it to him so he could see it, and he nodded giving a forced looking smile as if he could tell I was uneasy and trying to make this easier for me. I nodded and thought to explain my actions. _**I'm sorry it smelled wrong, and coming from a stranger in a strange place can you blame me? I don't think you'd drink it either if you were me.**_

To this I also got a nod, but also a strange look; being cautiously considered comes to my mind instantly.

I gave him a pointed look, while writing my foremost concern next; there was only one that made me fight my fears enough to do such a thing. _**Where is my son?**_ Now it is important to note that Kurama certainly understands maternal affection and protectiveness; it was his own mother who taught him such things after all.

However, we can't forget his desire to protect her overrides sympathy for others; where he's concerned, and with the way he's looking at me, I wouldn't be surprised that he isn't looking out for me. "We'll deal with that later. I'd like to discuss with you, your purpose here, and how you got here." While getting angry is ill-advised in a dangerous situation, I could not help myself in this instance. What mother wouldn't be angry? _**My son is more important to me than your petty, and unfounded concerns. I'm in a hospital bed, and if you honestly think I'm a threat; I can assure you, using my child as a pawn to get your answers is contrary to that end don't you think? Now, where is my son?**_

I turned it to him, and he seemed to pale as if realizing I would be uncooperative until I was answered; to this he decided to compromise, it would seem when he answered me partly, "He's safe with friends of mine, and if you'd be so kind as to answer my questions; we can get him back to you shortly." He had started to run his left hand through his hair, and I did my best not to flinch. It is good to remember my best isn't the very best, however; with that I caught a dangerous glint, in his eye, after opening my own eyes of course. I really must be a failure, I can't even keep from flinching out of fear.

It was the fear of him that drove me further, to fear even more for my young one. I didn't really know if he was alright, but I know they aren't likely to hurt a child. It was more likely that I was in the real danger, but if I didn't keep cool... No never mind keeping cool I've figured out what he's doing to me! No more of this mind game. _**So he's safe for now, but you're basically using him as a hostage to get me talking am I right? You would hurt him if I didn't answer wouldn't you?**_

His eyes flashed in anger as he said, "I'm the one asking you the questions, and if you do really care about your child; you will answer my questions now. As to his safety, you are the one making the choices not me." He meant every word, and that was probably the worst torture to endure to be responsible for the harm of someone who you care for very much. I'm sure he has known this tactic for a long time.

I was stunned quite to say least. In my fear I shook though I tried to hide it as a shiver. Realizing there would be no way around it, I looked down at my clip board trying to think of what I could say that would appease him enough to let us be. Once I decided on how to word it I wrote albeit shakily._** I don't have any purpose here, other than for my son's well-being. As to how we got here, I'm not really entirely sure myself, but it was some kind of swirly energy tunnel or something. It sucked Xander and I up landing us hard on the ground. I was putting him down for his nap, when we were both swallowed up by the colorful and painful thing. So pardon my concern for my son's health, when last I saw of him he wasn't even conscious!**_

I was livid, terrified, and disparaged. He had no reason to be concerned by me, if anything the opposite was true. As he was holding my child as his personal trump card, he had me in the palm of his hand, and he most definitely knows that. So why? Now that I thought about it, he was acting rather harshly even for him, and this made me even more worried. _**Wait there's something more to this, or rather you don't seem like the type for this sort of thing without a good reason. You'd have less wrinkles in your forehead if you weren't concerned by something I'm sure.**_ He was quiet when I turned the board to him. He's not going to get away without answering!

_**Spill! Damn it.**_

There was a shift in the air the room felt heavier than before and I could barely breathe. "You do not need to know, and I doubt you would want to." I was so angry now, forget struggling to breathe I needed water. Forget writing stuff for him, I wanted to yell at him so badly it was hard to suppress my arms shaking with rage. I rarely get angry you see, and this is one of those times. Why am I angry? Simple he just acted nonchalant towards my concerns even going so far as to call them needless.

_**Water?** _I forced a smile and it felt like I'd swallowed a sweet poison, hiding my intention to make the room shake with my voice behind feigned sweetness.

He glared at me, but gave me the requested item after digging around behind an armoire that obscured part of the room. It would seem he'd seen through my act, his eyes were so hardened as if he was daring me to try something stupid for him to retaliate against. After I chugged the glass quickly in one breath, I began trying to think of how to word what I wanted to say. I'd need to control myself. I turned my attention to him the water pushed my anger away some, from the feeling of relief it provided.

There was a smirk on my face to cover my fear. I said with as menacing of a tone as I could manage with my still slightly squeaky and raspy dehydrated voice, "You know what I think about how you're using my son? If I was a violent idiotic person, I would have punched you already for it. You're lucky; I'm neither, but you're tempting me to become one. Since you're obviously gathering information, for someone else who's clearly in charge or something, I want you to tell them something." I paused to take in a deep breath, "I don't like dealing with middle men, and if he has something to say he can come down here and say it to me himself!"

After I finished talking and yelling at the end I was panting but glaring with a satisfied smirk I'd wanted to let my frustrations out. Once I had, I felt almost unafraid of him. Almost isn't quite enough I fear. (Hehe 'I fear' that's hilarious right? No? Ah whatever, comedy is in the way of thinking about things.) You know what he did then? He laughed at me. He laughed so hard I thought I was going to have to call a nurse, again. On another note, where are the nurses and such at? Giving him a weird look, "What's so funny?" My fear was returning and there was a stinging where his laughter rang in my head.

"I can't believe you just called me a middle man" He pauses to laugh more, "I suppose I am, but you just reminded me of a friend of mine is all." In disbelief I just froze up for a moment, and wondered if he was really serious? Who is he even comparing me to? Great now I'm just confused, but at least I'm no longer angry.

Taking a deep breath made me feel a small bit better but something was still troubling me. "Look I just want my son, and there's no reason for him being kept from me. I don't have any answers other than what I've already told you. I'm just as confused, if not more so than you are." There was a loud pop, and I turned towards the sound.

Great speak of him, and he just shows up, but at least he has my son with him. On that note I tried to get out of the bed, and while I succeeded I also failed in staying on my feet. The cold tiles stung my knees, but that didn't matter to me; nothing else did either, as I scooped up my little boy.

It didn't bother me that I was in a hospital gown in front of two grown men, I didn't care who was there to see my crying, and I didn't care what they thought as I held my little one tight. No matter what happened to me, I knew as long as he was safe; I would work to keep it that way. I expected him to start squirming a little, as he didn't much like being held for longer than a couple of minutes at most. I was very surprised however, when he didn't squirm, but instead snuggled into my shoulder. It was as if, I had been gone for ages. I looked up at the two men realizing that I was showing more back skin than I would have liked, but I held onto Xander just the same. I just happened to have a tomato for a face now is all.

"Muh s'hay" says Xander this being his normal way of speaking isn't quite mastered, but we've been working on it. We were brought back to our surroundings when Koenma chose to speak up.

"Okay miss not to delay you any further, if you would share where you were from. We can probably send you back there quickly." I looked up at him from the floor, and a thought crossed my mind and I looked over at Kurama with a blank expression hiding a secret pain. Looking back and forth between the two I soon grew panicked realizing this could be a trap.

"It is possible that she either doesn't wish to tell us, or has no wish to return." His eyes narrowed as I was sure he was analyzing me looking for some sign of deceit or such. I looked down and weighed my options. I could return with my son, and not get involved in any of this mess, or I could look at this as a new chance at getting my life on track. As much as Kurama scared me, I was more afraid of another one who'd no doubt have been home by now to notice my absence.

If I went back it would surely cost me greatly. This knowledge wasn't speculation, it was a certainty.

"Do I have to go back?" I looked back up at Koenma feeling emptier than I had felt since Xander's absence for such a short time, or the way I had evaded certain feelings during that time of suffering. Hanging my head, ashamed to even look these people in the eyes; if they knew my life, it is likely they'd feel sorry for me, but I didn't want their pity.

I had always dreamed of being sent into this world, before I had my child, but I had never felt it would happen.

Now that it was right in front of me I could opt out by leaving, and not getting involved in any of their lives, and I could run scared like the little girl I had once been. I wasn't sure how I felt about all the things that had happened to me thus far, but considering my alternative was arguably worse if any considerable amount of time had passed there; I couldn't find a good reason to return other than out of fear. I don't want to be afraid anymore, and this place is a fresh start if I could take it. If I could.

"Surely your son will miss his father?" Kurama added in and whether he saw me flinch or not is anybody's guess, but my money is on him noticing it.

"Yes, he probably would." My eyes grew blurred as I fought against myself. There it was, my only reason to return stated clear as day with nothing to blunt the slicing truth in his words. I wanted to be selfish and abandon my ties to my world, but I couldn't entirely out of sheer guilt for my child.

"Then surely...", but before Koenma could finish Kurama stopped him. He walked over to me and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him a tight yet gentle grip on my son, as my eyes could barely make out what he looked like through the moisture clouding my eyes even as I fought against it.

"You don't have to return, and if you need help getting on your feet I think there are resources at your disposal here." As if by magic I could see clearly once more, but my face was now wet, and what a sight it was what with them practically towering over me with this vibe of safety and protection. Here it was just moments ago that I was at the bottom of Kurama's nice list, now here being comforted by him was confusing. I could talk about emotional whiplash now, and it would make sense somehow. I couldn't quite believe it, and I was doubting his intentions even though he did seem sincere. He is a fox and in literature of many cultures they are well known agents of deception.

"Either way my well-being is an issue in either place, but I could stay here?" I asked unsure of if any of this was really happening, and feeling caught in a daze as the pale tan wallpaper started to mirage,flicker, and fog in my vision. It wasn't much longer before I would collapse, and I could feel darkness already creeping in. "If I'm right, it's best that I not return my real ties were cut long ago. That being only one reason..." ,it was at that moment where I faded out of awareness.

~Perspective Change: Third Person ~

"Kurama are you sure about this? We do not know where she came from, but we are certain it wasn't from Ningenkai. I was hoping she would tell me and we'd have a new lead." Koenma was as serious as they had been involving the Sensui incident, and if it weren't for the person he was talking to moving the now senseless girl, whose child was now crying in a high decibel; he'd be growing further anxious.

"She does seem a bit odd, and she didn't want to drink the tonic I'd handed her. Which wasn't harmful mind you just a simple tongue loosening concoction. However, she does seem to genuinely care for her child. You should have seen it, if I hadn't for myself I wouldn't have been so kind." Kurama said looking over at Koenma, just as the young man who judged the dead tried to calm the now hysterical toddler trying to wake his mom. Kurama started back up, "Besides it's always better to keep an eye on those you don't trust, and what better way to watch her than to keep her here?" Koenma's eyes lit up some as he could see the wheels turning in the eyes of the 'young' man before him.

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" Koenma whispered as if the girl could hear them or something.

"Yes. I suggest we observe her, and if she becomes a problem then we deal with it; if not we leave her be. Simple." Ending his statement Kurama held his index finger up as if it were an explanation by itself. By this time the little one had stopped crying and had decided to climb onto the bed with his mother. Seemingly content with his new spot he started to nod off but not before snuggling into her side.

"What of her safety?" Koenma knowing all too well how women associated with them could become the targets of their enemies. Kurama's eyes seemed to get marginally wider for a moment before returning to their normal shape regarding the girl once more. It was like wheels seeming to turn behind his eyes once more as if he had a new thought process and as quickly as it came it left.

"Koenma, it is highly probable she is already in danger. The way of arrival she described is much the same as an unauthorized portal." He sat down in one of the chairs to the left of the door and looked far away in thought.

"How did she describe it, if you care to share?" Koenma's eyes hard, as if any scrap of intelligence could make or break their hard to develop and delicate balance.

"Just colorful and painful, and we know the portals sanctioned by demon and spirit world are red and blue respectively. So that rules out any legitimate involvement, and it is likely a crude portal if it caused pain. Oh, and the hospital took the liberty to scan her back and one of her vertebrae has a chip in it from the looks of her X-rays." The glint in Kurama's eyes was hardly imagined as you could feel what he was alluding to transferring through the air into Koenma's consciousness and you could literally see it dawn on him as if he was blown back by the force of it.

"So we've got a rogue to deal with?" Koenma's expression now rivaled even the severity of what he'd felt with the Sensui incident, it was as if he'd become a statue with how tight his countenance had become. This could become dicey if they were dealing with rogues set against the new way of things making a move at this time suggested planning or worse thorough organization.

"It may be worse I'm afraid, if she's not from Ningenkai..." Kurama paused to allow Koenma's explanation.

"No records on either of them, and with how young the child is you'd think we'd have some kind of information on his birth, but no. We have absolutely nothing!" Koenma had lost a bit of his composure; but it would certainly be understandable with the immense pressures on him, and now this? Even he has limits, but he regained his composure as he cleared his throat; an apologetic expression was directed now to Kurama who nodded understandingly.

"It seems we've overlooked a possibility." He paused giving time for it to sink into Koenma that what he was about to say is very unlikely. However with this group, unlikely is par for the course.

"Well?" Koenma's patience wearing just a bit thin, and plus he doesn't like guessing; he likes knowing, Kurama know this, and seems to take some delight in messing with him.

"Alternate human realm, and before you ask; yes she's human." Koenma's eyes practically bugged out, this would be unprecedented. As there were no rules protecting humans from realms other than Ningenkai it only stood to reason what was going on. There were demons out there looking to get around the rules by finding another source of humans, and it seems like they have.

"Kurama you know what that means?" Koenma gulped hoping he was mistaken, he didn't want to deal with inter-dimensional deities if he could avoid it. Alas that would seem to be the only logical explanation to all of this, and worst of all it meant this girl was meant for one thing. To suffer. Her child would probably be considered a delicacy of some variety, and she the main meal. It was even more likely however, that she could also be forced into something worse than death and pain.

"Well in a way I do, and if this is what I think; then we may not have a choice in returning her for her own safety." Koenma nodded solemnly, and she'd seemed so hopeful at the prospect of staying somehow. She didn't seem to like the idea of returning very much at all actually.

"There is one other human realm deity I personally know of, but I haven't been in contact with him in quite some time. He's a bit odd though, has a habit of giving others a hard time just for laughs." Kurama seemed uneasy now as if somehow knowing who exactly Koenma was referencing.

"Not that world? He has a habit of informing his world's inhabitants of the other worlds imperceptibly, or so I've heard." He was pondering again that one, always thoughts running through his mind. It may be that right here a new piece of the puzzle finally showed itself, and he was after all the dutiful puzzle solver. He didn't like the implications of it, but it did seem a valid explanation to her actions from the very start onward. If she originated from this dimension with this particular deity's habit informing, then she had known who he is? Or, does she just have a sixth sense and could tell he was dangerous?

"If it were his world involved, I think I'd have heard from him by now if he knew she was missing." Koenma looked worried and uneasy, but seemed fine other wise so clearly this deity wasn't the menacing type, but perhaps? What type was his type?

Poof!

In came one small bald old man with a cane and his bony body barely covered in a thin linen. "You lot talking 'bout me?!" with a lilt in his voice that bespoke amusement as he started to take in his surroundings. "Eh, I've seen better rooms. Anyway, to business why are my denizens in your company, hm?" He chortled with some unseen joke as if mystified by something intangible.

"Ah, so you were just waiting until we figured it out weren't you?" Koenma chuckled lightly, and Kurama looked just a bit perplexed. "You crotchety old fart, how have you been?" Koenma laughed with a new vigor as if relieved from a heavy burden. He seemed to look less like an adult now and more like a young teen.

"Ah, I've been well but you look like you've seen better days. Did your dad finally hand over the reigns?" The old man chuckled knowingly. "You know I was there when your father started all of this, and boy was he a character. At least he left his throne with grace, right?" This was followed by even more laughter by both. Kurama looked probably how he felt, and that would be like he was a bit out of place.

"Well I won't go into detail, but he was forced to pass the torch so to speak. Even had a bit of a scare in Reikai during the unstable transition time, where people were still thinking some kind of mistake had been made." Koenma shared although it is likely he didn't really have to.

"I see, but you'll tell me if you catch these scum snatching up my denizens? I'm leaving these two in your care, because I've seen the other result and it's not pretty. This way they'll escape that lowlife trickster, any-who I'll see you all later." With this the old man turned to walk away, but then laughed and said, "I see the Yoko is still in your services, don't you think he's served his time already?"

"Well that's just a formality really, but I guess I should get around to it. After all I did grant Hiei clemency." Koenma nodded towards Kurama to express this to him. "Well not that I want to get rid of you Kemant, but you've got a world to care for. Kurama, what of the girl when she wakes?" Taking note of the child curled up with his very young looking mother. The deity now known as Kemant nods and lifts his foot disappearing mid-step.

"If there is no one else who could stay, then it would seem I have nothing but to wait until either I am relieved or she wakens." Koenma nods at his response and turns to walk away disappearing in mid-step much like Kemant had before him.

Now it was just a matter of time, and there were so many problems going to arise, but it couldn't be helped in this case. He'd seen true fear in her eyes, and if he didn't know any better he'd say there was more to it than just the simple flat emptiness she'd tried to hide it as. He is a curious person this fox, he wanted answers, and he would wait for them. He finally figured out her odd behavior, and he intended to call her out on it. Kemant it would seem was at least somewhat familiar with Yoko, and that was the only evidence he'd needed to solidify his thoughts.

He would let them sleep. When she wakes though, she will have much explaining to do. He walked out to get a magazine and returned to sit in the chair. For now he's decided to bide his time. 

* * *

><p>I'd like to take this time to ask what you (the reader) thinks about the modifications I've made. It's a little bit longer, but I was only trying to flesh it out a bit more as there were things I felt like it was missing.<p>

I hope everyone is enjoying this little story so far. I do know it won't be too long before my next installment comes out. Look forward to it?

~  
>~ihanm out-<p> 


	2. Slow Progress

The beginning may be confusing, she's sleeping.

* * *

><p>It's just a dream, right?<p>

There's a vast road ahead of me? I'm in some kind of car going forward looking back in my rear view mirror constantly. Is this real? I'm in some kind of countryside with fields of all kinds of giant foods, going forward. I keep seeing his face in the rear view mirror, but he's not sitting behind me Xander's sitting there not him.

Then suddenly it is as if he evaporates from the mirror, and I just know I will no longer have to see that man's face ever again. Xander's in a nice blue child car seat one that I could have never been able to afford on my own before. I look all around, and there's no traffic with me; until suddenly this motorcycle goes flying past in the other lane. I watch it go by noticing startling red hair whipping around from under the helmet the rider briefly looks back at us. Then I realize I'm in the wrong lane, and that that must have been why I was even given a passing glance. There's a dump-truck coming at us head on. I scream flailing with the steering until it all goes black.

That's when I bolted awake into a sitting position.

Or was it something more this dream of mine?

I was covered in sweat despite being barely covered in a hospital gown, and I soon also realized that I was panting. Feeling a weight against my left side, I looked down to see Xander sleeping peacefully there. I breathed a soft sigh of relief, and that's when he chose to make his presence known to me. My eyes widen as his hair reminds me of my dream. I then know something is about to happen like in the dream. I look down at my son, his peaceful face calming me just enough for me to catch my wits.

"Why are you afraid of me?" He asked me this simple question, and it is one that has many faceted answers to it for me.

"You just scare me is all. I can't express why, I'm sorry." I looked down and wondered if he would take that to mean it the way I was hoping. In reality I couldn't fully express it out of the fear of him hurting me, and not because he's a demon but that I knew just exactly how he could mess me up, and if I didn't watch out... stopping that train of thought right now before I go off into all the possibilities.

"I see, is it that you don't know why I scare you?" He was studying my expressions carefully, even though I had my composure back since waking. I don't know if he could sense it but I felt guilty at that point. I had essentially obfuscated my answer into two answers that it could have been either or both. It was both, but he didn't know that; and knowing he was likely trying to figure it out made me feel bad.

I don't like lying, never have since childhood, but I've learned it can be necessary at certain times. I was also scared of him pointing it out to me. It's not hard to figure out with the right context, and it is possible he has already put some of the pieces together. That may have been enough for him to fully understand my fear and now he's just trying to confirm his suspicions. Taking a deep breath I battle it out inside, and I come to two conclusions as a result.

I have two choices lie or tell the truth. I can reveal what I know, or I can continue to hide the truth until it blows up in my face. I looked at my son and stroked his hair as I thought hard on the matter.

"No", I said pausing to look up and gauge his reaction; it flashed before me briefly like lightning before being hidden behind a carefully constructed mask, "I know why you scare me, but I'm scared right now to tell you why." I looked back down at my son brushing the light brown hair out of his face his soft skin pale in the dim fluorescent lighting, "I'm scared to tell you why you scare me, because you scare me. I hope you can understand how difficult this is for me."

I hear him move and I look back up at him to see him standing up now. I flinched my eyes closed, instinctively I shifted to better shield my son, as he heads my direction and he stops walking after seeing my response. He looks puzzled, I don't think he truly knew how much I feared him until now. I had dropped my fake courage from the day before and was now fully vulnerable to his opinion.

"You have no reason to fear me." I look back at him, shock making it difficult for me to fully contemplate his precise meaning. As if he'd sensed my confusion he clarified, "Unless you are my enemy, you will never be harmed by me." I was frozen, and felt like if I moved what he'd said would have never been uttered. My breath hitched as my eyes glazed over with disbelief.

I felt like I lost my center even as I spoke, "Would you still say that if you knew the true cause of my fears?" My mind clicked back into place once I looked back down slowly at my son, admiring the dim glow of the light on his flawless skin. I spoke softly stroking the exposed cheek of the small child, "I am not foolish enough to be an enemy of you or yours. My loyalties aren't going to be an issue. The only issue is how to go about resolving these troublesome things." I smile softly as Xander moves ever so slightly, with a small whine his innocence was even more prominent in sleep.

He seemed stunned when I looked at him, but once he realized I was looking at him his expression shifted. It was as if some kind of weight lifted from him, a sort of understanding was somehow achieved in that moment though I suspect something is going to bite me again, "How about introductions as a start? I could give you a few names but Minamino, Shuichi is the name I have here."

"Lapelta, Emily; but I prefer Millie." I look down at my son avoiding Kurama's gaze, "Is Minamino the name you prefer to be called?", I paused then muttered under my breath, "I guess I could see why though, you have good reason to like it." At this he grabbed my chin and in a swift motion brought me eyes level with his own analyzing gaze as if he were peering into my soul. There was a long pause as I fought against my fear hoping he wasn't angry with me, but I was tired of tiptoeing around this subject and he had made it easier to bridge that gap with his 'introduction'. His eyes widened when I guess he figured out the reason for my weary expression tinged with fear. Either this made him reconsider his actions, or he fully understood now the true meaning behind my words up to now.

"You do know." The tone was not accusatory; but a mixture of curiosity, concern, and something else I couldn't place. I nodded avoiding his gaze because of his now loosened hold on my chin, which he corrected for immediately then, and returning the uncomfortable eye contact. "You've been trying to say that this whole time haven't you?" I nod as best I could with a strong grip on my chin. He released my chin as he spoke, "Yet you avoided a direct statement until then, why?"

"I figured you would catch it honestly, and the direct approach usually gets me into large messes. For some reason though, I just didn't care about causing a mess for a change" I sighed looking down at the hospital tiles a sadness niggling its way up my chest.

"I had hoped I was mistaken before, but now I see; is this why you're scared of me? You fear what I am?" His eyes were hard, but there was also a hinting there of some sadness in his tones. I couldn't help the guilt rising up within my chest bubbling around my heart. If it were what he was that I was scared of alone it would be an easy to get over fear, but this was more complex. How could I relay to him exactly what it was that scared me about him? I shudder to think how he'd take this but he'd need to know eventually. Grasping onto that thought I let my mind follow the rabbit trail of it, and where it ultimately led to wasn't pretty.

"If it were just what you are it wouldn't be an issue." My shame like a badge on my chest clear to see, and even if I tried I couldn't have conveyed it better to him. "I don't fear what you are, but I fear how it has shaped you. You're someone who could do terrible things, if given the cause to." I felt it then, a tear I'd been fighting back slipped free and I turned to hide it. I quickly wiped it away hoping he didn't see. If I wasn't so bad at hiding things he wouldn't have noticed, but he must have seen it with his combat honed eyes.

"I don't want to be feared, just those who intend harm should be made to think twice. What could I say that you would believe?" He shakes his head a wry smile had taken root in his expression. He didn't say anything about my loss of eye fluids though, I'm guessing because he probably knew if I'd wanted to talk about that I wouldn't have tried to hide it.

"Somehow I can believe it. Just don't expect this fear to vanish from me instantly. Fear isn't logical after all as I'm sure you're aware. " I swear when next I looked at him his eyes looked so relieved, and dare I say it hopeful. This made no sense to me at all, what could possibly make him want me not to fear him so badly? There in this sense of a mysterious air about the room as I sat dazed.

That was until Xander woke of course.

"UhooMMmm MMm Shtay Ngnh No!" He was squirming all about the hospital bed, and nearly flew over the edge of it. Cue the mother instinct just before that, because I stopped him from falling. Oddly enough though it seemed I wasn't the only one to react. Fighting down my urge to become a tomato and blabber nonsensical word vomit at the embarrassment of us both catching him at the same time. I carefully rolled my son back onto the mattress. It was too late though, he was most definitely wide awake now despite the late hour. He was also distraught now wanting to be held, and even after he was calm if I made like I was going to sit him down he'd start crying again.

At this I couldn't help but sigh and smile. Despite it all, some things just never changed.

"I guess he's glued to me for now." There was an awkward vibration in the air of stillness after I laughed nervously. The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds as it drew closer to the coming hour. Xander chose then to start squirming as per his usual self, getting down and going first thing to the lower cabinets containing medical supplies. Which he was quickly taken away from before he could cause the mischief he sought.

I suddenly realized with much concern that I am going to need to get out of this place, and also there was the bill to consider.

Then the thought occurred to me with much consternation; I was in a foreign place with no money, no job, and no shelter for Xander and I. Compounding this there was also the strong likely-hood that I'd need to ask for a place to stay, and I'm sure I know where it is that I will be forced to go. Since I'm not certain when I've arrived at in the timeline, it seems like I'd need to gather some information so I could protect my interests. By interests of course I mean my son.

If these are early days for the team then I'd have to deal with that burden of foreknowledge, and the guilt that goes with it. If these are later days for them, then I have to face the uncertainty of the future and scope of their capabilities. From the look of them though, I'd say this is later days for them.

* * *

><p>I would like to make this chapter longer, but to do that I'd wind up putting it and chapter three together. Should I do that though?<p> 


	3. Reason or Insanity?

Fate is Preposterous; I am Here; Hopefully Aware  
>~<p>

This is getting old, if I owned it I would be making more of it. That or it would have never been made... Ah well I made my point here I hope.

I took a brief break, and I hope this didn't bother anyone; seeing as I'm not living off of fanfiction it makes sense I have other demands in my life that other people can understand and identify with, right?

Introducing another character here, but don't worry it would be one you should know.

* * *

><p>Things are moving so fast for me it seems, as just moments ago I was talking to the nurses about my bills and now I am here? I'm getting ahead of myself again it seems.<p>

They were more surprised with the fact that after my second X-ray, they couldn't find the chip in my vertebrae or anything else wrong for that matter anymore. This was very confusing for me as I'd not known anything was really wrong with my back. When Minamino confirmed this oddity I was even more perplexed. How could anything have been wrong with me at all?

I felt perfectly normal, and fine. A bit sore but otherwise... the same. Right?

It was strange and kind of worrying, but why would they all lie to me? Was he lying to me as well? They had no reason to tell me any such things. None of this made any sense. Things were going too quickly for me. I wasn't used to such a dizzying speed, things used to move so slowly around me until all of this happened. The days once were so long filled with squeals of joy and frustration from Xander, the never ending tasks of household cleanliness, and the death throes of an unstable relationship; all of that was so slow compared to this.

The doctors couldn't find any reason to keep me, and I refused to stay for more tests; they would undoubtedly charge me for, or so I had thought. I felt okay, end of discussion. This was of course odd to me, but stranger still was when they never even presented me with any form of recompense for my stay there. They would dance around the subject, and even told me it was fine. One even said if I didn't stop worrying about the bill so much, she'd check me into the mental ward for an evaluation.

Needless to say I reported her threat to Minamino, who took care of the issue discretely by going to the person overseeing all of the nurses. Seems she'd been doing such things to other patients frequently and she'd been under close observation for a while before this incident. She won't be upsetting anymore patients now though.

The growing suspicions made me more concerned by the minute, and they were hiding information from me. It was also obvious that it was clearly on purpose. The whole thing stank of a certain fox, and I don't want to be indebted to him if I could avoid it. I know he likes to manipulate things to his advantage, and as it stood I was already in a tenuous situation. When I was finally let out the doors, as they could not dissuade my refusal of services. I had 'had enough' of doctors and nurses for a long time. It was time for me now to confront him, the one who'd likely have real answers on all of this nonsense.

"What are you trying to pull?" I was carrying Xander who had fallen asleep yet again, because he wore himself out running around the hospital halls earlier. He turned and looked at me with this puzzled expression that made me feel sick. Either he's trying to cover for himself, or something else is really going on here.

If I'm not in his debt though, then who's am I in now? I take such things very seriously, and it feels like I'm going to go crazy as he takes so long to speak. The blur of the day has slowed down for the evening, and I don't know if I can get used to it just yet. I think that stop sign just twitched to the left a bit as I questioned my own fear of him.

"I'm pulling nothing, but you do seem troubled?" There it is that glint in his eyes again, he's toying with me he has to be. I started to feel like I was going to throw up; why would he do this? I'm having such a hard time finding a reason for him to play with my head about something like this, but certainly he must have one he never does anything without reason. Right?

"Knock it off already, hospital bills don't just disappear unless someone pays them." I pause seeing it dawn on him what I'm talking about. Maybe I was truly mistaken? He even looked contemplative. If I was wrong about that what else could I have been wrong about?

"You're right." I had to stop walking lest I fall down. You've got to be kidding me? That is all he has to say? No ideas? Just nothing, I'm right? Ugh, I think maybe I should have stayed in the hospital now I'm starting to really feel ill. Maybe I'm coming down with something, and it's affecting my ability to think clearly. I kept walking as best I could, trying to cover for the fact that I was steadily growing more likely to vomit at any moment.

By the time Kurama noticed this, it was too late for my stomach contents unfortunately for them.

There they are on the pavement. Xander's gotten a couple of drops of it on his long-sleeved navy blue pajama top. When I notice this, I immediately wipe it off with my shirt as best I can. I don't have any other clothes for him right now, I remember. As the spots on his shirt darken I feel a little sad inside knowing I caused his only clothes to become dirty. Minamino is standing over me now, but I can't hear what he's saying. My world is spinning violently with all sorts of lights and colors.

Until it suddenly stops spinning and the visuals fade.

I'm starting to hear muffled words again. I look up at him, and I can read some of what he's saying but it makes no sense. He looks worried, but I just shake my head and look down at Xander. Good thing, he's still sleeping and safe.

I look back up at Kurama, and he shakes his head offering me a hand to get up with. I look back down at my lunch on the pavement, and smile thinking it must have been the food that didn't sit well. I feel him staring at me, as I wait for the world to come back fully. Slowly I could hear the sounds of the street around us growing less muffled. Once I can hear the occasional car passing properly I spoke, "I think maybe it would be best if someone with a sound stomach carried Xander, as much as I dislike it he'd be safer in your hands right now than mine." I see his eyes widen. I know he knows I'm afraid of him, but I really do have no other choice but to rely on him right now.

I could stand and walk now, but I know I can't safely say that I won't drop my son if that thing happens again.

I see a small smile on his face as he holds my son, and I can't help but think that I was wrong to fear him for a moment. However it dies in my mind as I realize he's holding my son, and that he's in a position where I'm vulnerable again. Of course he'd smile at that, right? I hope I'm wrong, oh do I hope I'm wrong. He chooses to speak again now, "If that is for the best, are you faring better?" He knew that I was troubled by this certainly he must know? I gulp knowing that things are going to get too complicated if I don't hide this. He mustn't suspect that I suspect him, I bite down my fears and use reason to push it away.

He wouldn't hurt without reason, right? My child has done nothing to him or anyone else, so he's safe right? I had to keep telling myself that.

"I'll be okay, but we should probably hurry before it happens again. They might make me go back in there if they saw it." He looks at me clearly thinking I should probably go back in, but I don't like hospitals; I just got away from that smell and I don't want back around it. I get up and start walking towards where we were originally headed. He seems to understand and doesn't push it, so we're walking away from the hospital and he's leading the way to a bus station. We sit for a short time, and I manage to fight back another episode of food loss for a while.

I stared at the puddle on the ground after I'd lost my inner battle.

I see Minamino's staring at me, as if unsure if he really should be letting me away from the hospital. It occurs to me that this is probably some kind of traveling illness or something like that. What if their germs do me in? I shudder at the thought that among the world filled with strong demons I could die of a simple illness. Worse yet if I were to die it would leave my son in a very bad situation. I'm not exactly very healthy, so it wouldn't take much more than a flu to do me in I think though; I have a reason to hang on, if not I probably would let it do me in. I'm just that pathetic really, and I know it.

The bus pulls up and Kurama pays our fares, just more for me to owe I grumble internally. I really need to find a job, before I can't even hope to pay any of this back. The ride is quiet, and my stomach is finally empty so I'm feeling much better at last.

That is until I got hungry. I figured I'd just keep it to myself and deal with it later, "Grrrruuuuuuuuuupe" ,my stomach went loudly. There goes trying to hide it, I thought with a massive sweat-drop.

I hear laughter and I turn looking at him realizing he's laughing at me I turn away quickly to hide my tomato of a face.

He starts laughing even harder earning heads to turn our direction, and I turn a brighter red my whole face practically lit like a red light bulb now. Great the jerk just turned me into a gawking convention. I glare pointedly at him and he just keeps laughing seemingly unaware. I take a closer look at his face the worry lines had started to sink into his forehead from some earlier time, and that makes me think maybe he needed to laugh just now. That maybe what ever it was that was worrying him so, was pushing even him to the breaking point.

"You certainly have a way with communication." He laughs lightly seeming to be unaware of the stares we'd been receiving. What is he thinking, I wonder? Moving away from him a bit I stare down at the ground. There was this intense feeling of guilt ripping through my chest as I remembered my child's father's face. There were times when he used to laugh like that and have fun with me, but that had changed after out biggest fight. I felt like it was my fault even though he'd been the one to lose his temper, and I felt like maybe if I hadn't pushed him too far he wouldn't have done that. It was in the past now, but seeing Kurama laughing just reminded me somehow of how my life had once been.

It can't be helped, if I'd have returned it would have been worse trouble than me staying here. Still I can't help but wonder... What would it of been like if we didn't fight?

There's this kind of gentleness I'd lost at least a year ago emanating off of him, but I know despite that he can shift at a moments notice. Why? I wonder. What is it that makes me so afraid of him? It can't just be because of his capabilities, or his at times cold demeanor. It most certainly isn't because he is a demon. So, what then? Is my fear from some other place in my mind or heart that just can't cope with it? I know he is trouble very much so indeed. Yet, I feel this regret somehow like I'm only hurting myself by being this way.

Oh no. He's looking at me...

What are his intentions?

He seems to be staring through me, and worse yet I can't even distract myself from it. This is not good. He sees it, and by that I mean my fear but it seems as if he sees something I can't or didn't. He is capable of that much I'm sure, but if that is the case...

Why is he smiling?

Is that a good smile or one I should be afraid of? I grew so confused I couldn't even think straight. Wait, Xander's squirming a bit, oh that's a relief; he's just getting comfy. I sigh it was soft but no doubts that Kurama Minamino had heard it, and if anything he'd smiled a little more.

Just what is he smiling about?!

I am so tired of this already, and an exhaustion washes over me as if with the waves of the Sea of Tears. How could this be, when so long ago I was once so energetic? I've lost my spark so it seems, and in so doing fallen into the abyss of misery. I can't see anymore, I must have closed my eyes.

Bump!

I was jolted, and the air around me felt so cold. I could see this white cloud in my way, almost like a wall I would never be able to break. Just then, it dawned on me as I rubbed my eyes that it was just sleep blocking my vision. Once cleared I could see Minamino was getting up with my son, and looked back at me with an almost envious look.

What was that for?

I felt it then, rather than seeing the slow draining of exhaustion rolling off of him. I don't know how I knew, but just then I felt guilty. I'd burdened him, and yet he said nothing.

What was that for indeed?

* * *

><p>So feel free to let me know what you think, and such.<p>

Psych. Did you really think it was over so soon? This is a good time to gather your thoughts before heading forward though.

I did kind of lay some seriousness down about her, and it will only get more complicated the deeper we dive into this rabbit's hole.

* * *

><p>The world moves as a blur behind me. Such speed was impossible for most, but there were some I'll admit were faster than me at times.<p>

Not that I'd ever tell them that.

I have something important to tell the fox. This thing was troubling, and worst of all happening within our new found peace. This would not stand for long if I could help it. Kurama would know what's going on. These rebellions are only getting worse, and it made sense that something must be happening over in human world as well things like this hardly happen in a vacuum.

I had no clue what I was walking into, but looking back now it makes some sense.

I arrived at his human dwelling, but no one was there. Thinking this strange I sent my energy out to look for him to find him on a bus heading my direction. Ah this was good I'd just wait for him here. I saw him get off the bus about a block away, and despite him knowing I was there he was walking. I started to get agitated until I noticed a human female, and child accompanying him. Rather, the small child was being carried but still this was beyond strange. He'd never shown an interest in such things before. Maybe this world was getting to him, or maybe something else was going on. I'll just have to wait and see. This should be interesting.

* * *

><p>Without a warning we got off the bus. Rather he pulled me up to follow him at this stop. I didn't know what was going on, but there was an intangible feeling of something bad about to happen. What did I do now?<p>

I felt this gravity kind of pushing me down towards the ground. I looked around noting how Kurama was looking at me with an expression of amusement. Oh great he knows what's going on does he? Well I'll figure this out on my own since he's not being helpful. That was when I spotted a black spot in a window. My eyes widen realizing he's looking right at me. Oh shit. Oh Shit. Oh shit! I glance over at my son sweat beading at my forehead and on the back of my neck. It was getting harder to stay upright, but I could tell somehow that he was testing me as this pulling sensation kept increasing on my head and neck. Just when I was about to pass out it stopped.

Suddenly he was right in front of me.

Oh and he has an indifferent expression, yet his eyes are glinting with something that I can't quite tell what it is. I suddenly felt a poke as if to say pay attention. Looking down I see to my horror there's a blade positioned right at my heart. I look back up panic in my mind that I was fighting to suppress. My legs were shaking even as I spoke, "Is this how you greet everybody?" Oh shit, I just realized it. That was the same thing he was told last time he did this in greeting to someone.

He's walking over to Kurama saying something that I don't understand. Oh great they were both looking at me. His eyes are wide for a moment after Kurama says something. Before long they return to normal only the glint is gone replaced with a dangerous curiosity.

"Okay, what's going on" ,I speak up since they're staring anyway, "and don't feed me lies." I was rubbing my elbow uncomfortably and went over to retrieve my son. I could see the looks on their faces was somewhere between concern and concealment. I held my arms out to Kurama an obvious motion for my child's return. He seemed almost hesitant but did so. Hiei was loudly discussing something with Kurama, and yet again I had little clue what they were actually saying. I did catch a few 'On'nas' and 'Yōjis' so I knew they must have been arguing over something related to us. What Kurama did next though scared me deeply.

"Why don't you just talk to them yourself? They speak an English tongue after all." I could just see Hiei's eyes flit over in my direction with an accusatory look. At this I couldn't help but glare at Kurama, as he put me in the line of fire literally and figuratively in the line of fire. Well as much as I'm afraid of Kurama, you'd probably think me even more terrified of Hiei right? Eh it depends, but right now I am not happy about being on his contempt list.

"Um?" ,I was uneasy for sure; holding my child snugly to my chest, both in protection and some small comfort. I couldn't really think of anything to say as I had no idea what was really going on right now.

I took a few moments to think, obviously annoying the person I was attempting to communicate with. Then it dawned on me what to say, "Hello my name is Lapelta, Emily. Millie is shorter though and I like it better anyway. This is my son Xander, and before you scoff at me; I'd like to say it is polite to introduce whether you know the other's name or not." I felt like there was a pain in the back of my skull after that which I rubbed. I could see him smirking at me and Kurama was trying to stifle a laugh.

I couldn't really help it then, and snapped at him even though I knew better than to poke sleeping tigers...

"Oh for fuck's sake really? You can't just talk to me? Instead, you go poking around where you don't belong!" I don't know where this anger came from, but I was having a hard time restraining it, let alone containing it. Just when I think I've about got it under control it flares up again. Hiei's eyes are hardened like he's seen something, oh gods not that I hope he didn't see that. I suddenly felt very exposed, I could see in his eyes that he knew the one thing I wouldn't tell anyone. I'd been hiding it for so long. I'd forgotten how much it had hurt in the first place.

Hiei motions for Kurama to retrieve Xander, and knowing it would be best that I not argue right now I hand him over eyes down cast. I could see Kurama's questioning gaze, but I avoided it; I didn't want him to know just what it was that sat within my memories haunting my very soul. I had tried to forget it altogether, but with being mind probed comes certain disadvantages it would seem. He'd gone into my maze of a brain finding the only door I kept locked and broke it down. I felt it flooding back to me that night, the pain, the betrayal, and guilt.

He walks over to me, and Kurama walks a few steps away.

He lifts up the lower part of my shirt as I flinch. Great now they can see just what I hide. The scar formed a line across my lower abdomen. There was a pale pink tinge to it, and it was jagged around the edges. I could hear Kurama wince, and Hiei said nothing covering it back up.

He walked away from me while saying, "I hope you learned something from your mistakes." I was frozen in place not only by what he'd said, but that he'd understood just how I'd felt about the matter. Had he talked to Kurama about it just now, I would have probably collapsed to the ground and wept. It would have made me relive it again and again, and it always tore me apart to think about it even in passing.

Certainly this would be a disaster in the making for me. Or at least that's what I thought.

You see, for me this thing wasn't just an injury. It came with a certain price as well as the memory surrounding it. There is a reason I treasure Xander so. He is a child from a happy love, but as I no longer have this happiness, and he is what's left of those times. I don't deserve him, and yet I can't imagine being without him. This injury reminds me of just how close he came to losing his mother, and of what was lost when I received it. I lost love for his father that day, and I can never get that back.

It is one thing for someone to accidentally hurt you, but another entirely to ignore your pleas to stop and purposefully hurt you.

The worst thing however is that it wasn't a person I knew little of, but came to realize I didn't truly know at all like I once had. It is one thing to be hurt by someone you can't say you ever knew, but that is separate from the betrayal of a lover; one you held in close confidence, did things you'd never do for just anyone, and held respect for.

Now though, that was gone.

It was like a firefly. One moment shining, the next dead.

Yet I had stayed in that dead thing, for my son. So when Hiei'd said to learn from it, he'd must have meant not to let it happen again, or at least that was how I'd taken it; but it is hard to understand what he's thinking as he is a walking duality.

I walked following Kurama holding Xander now, unsure when I'd gotten him back; it was all in a semiconscious state of being that I had done these things. As I remembered while I walked, I grew numb. Distant from myself and all around me. We arrived at the apartment room, thereby I learned he wasn't still living with his mother; it was an insight I barely noticed however, as my world had gone grey sometime while going up the stairs.

That was when he spoke, "Kurama, you may want to give her a sedative, or something before she completely loses herself." I looked up at him from the lower ground upon which I stood, it had been enough shock to put my senses back. I felt guilty suddenly, and it was because I was so wrapped up in my own problems I failed to see what was around me. I mean here I am, in a place with characters I'd never thought I'd meet, and I was boohooing over something relatively insignificant to what was around me? That thing that happened to me happens to others, and unlike me they didn't survive.

It then occurred to me that I was better off now than I was, and that I should be happy for that.

Yet, a part of me longed for the love I'd once shared with another individual. Our love had turned to hate, then loathing, and finally indifference; the last thing I'd need to do was accept that we'd broken, and move forward. So, how was I supposed to do that? Even after accepting this loss, and knowing I had my child; there was a tinging in my heart, a loneliness that rang like a bell louder and louder. Until its ringing consumed my chest with the rhythm of the heart's beat itself.

I wanted a crutch then, something to take away the relentless ringing; a thing to make me feel whole once more.

I just stood there frozen before these two men, who one knew what exactly I was feeling, and the other could only guess; I stared at them. I really couldn't help myself, and I know now I was making a fool of myself, but I didn't care then. I wasn't alone in this room, and I'd wanted some kind of relief even if brief.

Hiei scoffed. I knew he'd know, and somehow I smiled just thinking how right he was to do so.

It was all I'd really needed then, and he'd realized after; why I'd smiled at him. As it dawned on him, his eyes widened; after all how could he have known that all I'd needed then was a certain understanding. His scoff had meant to me something other than a dismissal of my feelings; it had rather meant to me that he felt like I was being stupid, but in his own way he'd validated the feelings I'd had even while pointing out their meaninglessness. To me that alone was just enough relief to help me cope with my feelings, while still carrying their burden.

Kurama looked off to the side I saw. I had to admit I was curious as to what he was thinking, but then my thoughts turned to an insane paranoia. Thinking such things as how he could do me in and that he was imagining how he'd do it. Hiei'd raised an eyebrow in my direction wondering where I'd gotten such an image in my head. He looked at Kurama, I could see the concern there it was apparent. When I smiled about how he'd shown such concern, I swear I saw something dangerous there; until that is I realized why he'd been looking at me so.

He thought me a threat, and with just how puny I was I couldn't help but laugh at this; Kurama looked my way then shock on his face, and seeing Hiei's equally shocked expression he came to look even more puzzled. All of this just made me laugh harder, and I think they honestly thought I'd gone looney. I unable to stop laughing just pointed at Hiei then pointed at my head. He grew serious then.

"Girl how do you know these things?" Hiei'd spoken up tired of my foolishness it would seem. As I slowly came out of my delirium I held my index finger up to indicate to 'wait a moment'. Once I'd grown capable of breathing normally I felt it was time to explain.

"You've been in my head shouldn't you already know that?" There was a certain blush across my cheeks, and he smirked. Kurama looked put out then, and when I tried to figure out why I only grew very confused.

"Yes, but it is possible for persons to manipulate their thoughts to misinform intruders." I was shocked, to me this was a considerable overrating of my capabilities, however indirectly it was made by Hiei; it was still made by him nonetheless and to me quite startling. Feeling like I was insignificant I could sense a shift in the air in front of me though I didn't look, but I did speak despite the oppressing feel of it.

"I'm not someone able to do that sort of thing, and I'm sure you know this." At this he was instantly in my space, and carrying an ominous look about him.

"I think you are someone who is able to do things, but you lack the will presently. In the future, I see this changing. " I stepped backwards, my face a facet of surprise; tripped, and fell over someone's shoes; this was then followed by Xander whimpering, because he'd been disturbed from the jolting sensation.

"Shhh, it's okay Xander. You're okay. Go back to sleep." I rocked him gently in a side to side fashion, and I tried very hard to ignore the looks the two men before me were giving me.

I mean it, I tried. However it is probable anyone would have a difficult time ignoring Hiei and Kurama both looking at Xander with the gentlest of expressions. Oh by the way, it was hard to tell who they're looking at from the corner of my eyes; apparently it was my son to which I was glad. I'd rather know he wasn't looked down on, for his youthful nature than to think they were looking at me in such a way. Little did I know however, that they weren't just looking at him, but had been looking at me in such manner as well; it was just out of my scope of knowledge at that time.

To know, that I would later find out something such as that from them; is still a strange feeling. Even now it is strange to me.

Ah right back on the point, I was sitting there with a once more sleeping child; they were standing, and there was this long awkward silence. I tried to get up, and when one of them moved in to help I shook my head and said, "I would accept your help, but it'd only wake him." the hand was retracted. I got one foot planted, knee bent, and then I brought the other leg up whilst straightening out my bent leg. If this sounds weird don't worry it's just how I got up. I kept my balance carefully adjusting for Xander's weight. There was this stillness like if one person moved it would shatter, and yet it wasn't an easy moment for me. "Is it alright if I lay him on the couch?" I asked Minamino somehow feeling less weighted and freer.

"I suppose, but put him closer to the back cushions so he won't fall off." I nodded and laid him down. Once he'd settled into a comfortable position, I turned and looked at the two men currently in front of me.

I walked over to them despite the fear drumming against my breastbone, and with much difficulty I directed a glare at Hiei, "Stay out of my head, I don't care what you think about me; my head is my only sanctuary from the world, and you don't need to be in there poking it with a stick!" I kept my volume down in respect for my child's rest, but my tone was as serious as it was quiet.

Kurama chose then to ask the question that must have been burning his brain for some time then, "How did you get that scar, if you would let me in on what Hiei knows?" He looked at his friend then and I swore I saw a discontent there. Must have been that Hiei'd been less than forthcoming about my personal information, for that I was grateful.

"I got it from Xander's father, and I don't want to speak of it anymore." I turned away from them and made to walk over to my son, but was stopped when a powerful grip was around my wrist just then. I looked back to see that I was staring into a very concerned face from Minamino. I could see it in his eyes, it looked like pity and tasted like pity as I felt the air around me change again.

"I didn't ask who gave it to you, I asked how." There the pain was again rising from the center of my chest and shifting to just below my heart, and I think I may have sobbed just then. My body became leaden and I fell to the floor. The last thing I remembered seeing then were his wide almost frightened looking eyes.

I guess it manifested into a physical ailment the pain of my despair. When I woke next on his couch, Xander was poking me. Well that's one way to get me awake, but I really felt like I could use another hour or two of sleep. Oh what I would give to sleep a little more.

"Get up, and take care of your son." I looked up surprised to see that Hiei was still here and figured I mustn't have been out too long. That was until I saw the sun setting and my only thoughts were of the oh crap variety. "Get up we're not your personal babysitters, and even though he won't complain I will. Someone has to keep an eye out for him if he won't."

"What if you can tell me, is going on? Besides Xander being a handful, is there something wrong?" I don't know why I was so concerned, but I knew somehow it may just explain something to me if I knew just a bit more.

"It is his business to discuss, and you'd know better than to ask something relayed in confidence; unless you wish me to share the details of your life to him as well?" I sighed I just knew he'd say something like that.

"No, you're right. It's just he's so..." ,I paused having a hard time putting my finger on just why he was making me worry looking down at the floor as if it could answer me, "I can't describe it fully really, but I get this feeling off him that tells me to stay far far away. Yet, there are also times where I feel this almost safeness around him. I get so confused by this, and I just thought maybe you could give me some perspective was all." I looked back up at Hiei, to see this distant look in his eyes that was generally telling of deep thought; waiting until he noticed my glance to speak again, I concluded, "I'm not asking for details that would breach his confidence in you, but I might lose my mind without some kind of clarity. You've been in there remember, I know you know that I'm telling the truth. I don't think anyone can fake the flaws in my mind."

He looked as if thoughtful and agitated at the same instant.

"I have seen those fractures in your mind, and there do seem to be new ones forming around him..." He had a serious regarding expression directed at me just then, and I knew somehow that he'd keep me from shattering if he could that is. "It does make some sense not to leave you completely in the dark. Maybe we could even make some use of you. If what I was told about you is true, any demon could steal your son and you; and make a legal meal of you." He paused to regard my reaction, and I was frozen stiff; a fear I hadn't realized before washing over my mind numbing it slowly. "If that's too much for you, you couldn't handle if I told you what exactly Kurama's dealing with presently. Just know that it's worse than your problems;to say more is up to him now." He walked away leaving the room, as I reverberated with the implications of his statements.

My son's in danger, and so am I?

Kurama Minamino is dealing with worse than I? How?

This swirling dance of chaos and fear reached a pinnacle in my mind when Kurama entered the room slamming the door behind him. I would have flinched, if it hadn't been for how I was paralyzed with fright. His footfalls were loud on the floors, and everything seemed to slow down. I turned then slowly to face him, and if my fear wasn't tangible before; it was now. He had a harsh look about him, and his hair seemed in some disarray; the grizzled look in his eyes pushed my fears away, forming into a taste of worry tinged in guilt.

For a moment, it was as if my fears had disappeared; as I saw not Kurama Minamino the danger, but rather Kurama Minamino the person. It was as if seeing him for the first time really, and the burden he was carrying seemed to great for any one person to hold in their entire lifetime. Yet I knew somehow if I were to say anything it could be irreversibly damaging, and yet I thought of if I said nothing could be just so much worse.

The truly worrying thing wasn't whether to speak, but what to say? I could see he wasn't handling what ever it was well, and some part of me couldn't just let him suffer; even if he was the person I feared most; it just didn't feel right to me. I for the longest time thought on what to say. When I could come up with nothing to say I wondered on if there was anything I could do, and after careful consideration I came to one end thought; If I were to just smile for him maybe it would improve his day or that it would at least be an effort to help.

I made sure Xander wasn't getting into trouble, and walked over to Minamino. In doing so I'd certainly gotten his attention as I had not done so before freely, and his harsh gaze was now directed at me. I almost froze, but with what little courage I had I kept walking until I was right in front of him. I was shaking literally and figuratively but I didn't stop walking. Sure I had every reason to, and I kind of wanted to; after all it wasn't my business, but I made up my mind to do something. Once I was an arms breadth away from him I took a moment to breathe and simply smiled.

I know it is a small thing for some, but for others it can make a world of difference. I can't know if it helped or not in the large scheme of things, but I do know; when I saw some of the fatigue lift from his face that alone was enough for me. Maybe I could be helpful in some way, even if I am afraid there are things more important than to let fear cripple me.

It was like a new awakening for me one where I could finally see something worth struggling for. Maybe it wasn't too late for a change in me after all.

* * *

><p>That seemed like a good place to leave off at, and any comments are welcome. Seriously I keep my filter off for a reason folks, cursing is an expressive form of communication that does good not just bad.<p>

So if you want to curse like a sailor for me taking so long to get this out, by all means go ahead and do so. If you felt something, anything then say so. That is why I write to convey emotion.

Look forward to the next chapter as I'm planning something big, and if anyone can guess what I'm planning... I might just make a shout out for you.

This was exceedingly overdue, but that's what happens when life takes a switch to your back repeatedly.

* * *

><p>Seriously? No one wants to take a shot in the dark as to what I'm planning? Am I really that hard to predict?<p>

Okay I'll give you all a big hint. Next chapter will involve: Shiori Hatanaka, Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma (what's his last name again?), and That old guy I made in the first chapter that I forgot the name of hehe...


	4. Death for Safety?

I was debating between putting the chapter guideline up here along with it, but decided not to confuse you with it's different content. No disclaimer for you!

Eh, onward now. I mean it no disclaiming! It wastes space. Infinite virtual space... just go read your chapter already. No spoilers for you, but more for you to sift through I give you. See if you can see what I do. I'm bubbly writing a reserved person... does that mean I have a secret fetish or something? So just to vent, anyone else have really strong-willed children? Mine usually gives me mischief until he's asleep finally. Just how long do I have to write this, for people to really give a hoot anyway?(Ignore my complaining but it is kind of boring not having even any flaming... seriously am I that bad?) Pay no mind to Millie and Xander they're just hood ornaments right now, but they'll come into their own. I'd say Kemant is the real one to watch. He's his own enigma. I really enjoy writing him he's crazy

Seriously, why are you still reading my ranting? Go on there's your story, just below the line. Do I really have to quite ranting for you to ignore the little rants up here? (I hope everyone skipped this up here.)

* * *

><p>There was a soft sound that had startled me to my right. I saw, turning that direction, Hiei standing by his own 'door'. It was a tall window, and definitely not a standard human doorway. Were it to lead out to something it would have been a doorway, but it was just a half fenced drop that lead to this 'living' room that also served at dining space too.<p>

The walls were a crisp pastel green with simple swirl designs of a darker forest green.

He seemed troubled, and started to talk loudly with an edge within his annoyed tone. What he said though, I could not understand a lick of, so I was really more confused than anything. I could see his forehead was glowing faintly behind his white headband that he uses to cover his jagan.

There was this ringing that rose in decibel by the moment. After the third ring, and just as I was about to say something; the phone was answered. I hadn't even seen Kurama move to do so. He was standing at least ten feet away by the phone compared to where he had been in front of me.

The person on the other end must have been Urameshi, and while he seemed upset; there was something else I was perceiving as he was yelling. There was much I couldn't catch, but "母 (haha/ mother)" stood out in this loud string of words. There was this dragging moment and the next thing I heard and understood was spoken,"ごめん (gomen/ I'm sorry)" Judging by Minamino's milky complexion, and the etching of agony mixed with anger across his face; something had happened to Shiori, but what? I watched, as he crumpled to the ground; looking for all the world like a Faberge egg someone had just thrown onto a stone path. I looked over to Hiei, hoping he'd bring meaning to all of this somehow, but I could only see shock chiseled there; his eyes were affixed on Kurama and would not move.

I mean really just what's happening around me?

I'm watching people I've feared and admittedly glorified a bit, sink into despair. This puts much loss to shame, and I don't even know why I don't believe any of this is really happening.

Worse yet, I could suddenly sense the accusing eyes of Kurama on me. It was as if had I not been there, maybe she would have been okay; his eyes told me this when I looked in them. The weight of his scorn buried me into my own despair of self loathing. Xander came running up to me, and he had stopped laughing as he saw the room around us. He too was burdened by the seriousness in the air; his confusion was, of all things disheartening, on top of a strange guilt I felt in myself. A guilt I felt for not protecting him from this very adult reality.

Those eyes tore into my very being. I had been caught off guard, just when my concerned eyes crossed ways with his line of sight.

The room made me want to run, to run far and evade those eyes; the judging, indifferent to me, and innocent eyes. The resentment coming from Kurama's eyes was the most stifling. Yet even as I wanted to run, my feet stayed in place. My body was as stiff as a corpse then. I saw next, a sorrowful resigned look in those eyes; eyes I had such fear of, not even moments earlier. When his eyes looked so broken to the point of near blankness, even I couldn't be afraid of them. It just so terribly sad to me that such a thing had happened to him. I'm not really certain what is happening, but I know it to be bad.

The worst yet, is I felt like this was all my fault. Even 'knowing' it wasn't still couldn't help me.

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown... ?<p>

More terrible still is the true cause of this. Shiori wasn't the worst of it. In fact, she's quite safe if you ask me?

The sun was setting, and it was casting bluish browns through the clouds on it's trek to leaving the sky. For many it was just another ordinary day.

For one woman it had been normalcy.

* * *

><p>POV: Shiori Hatanaka<p>

"Where am I", I wondered looking about the place I now appeared to be in. The whole entirety of this place was astoundingly massive, but misty. So much fog was there, as I could see no boundaries; I worry, feeling the twisting in my stomach physically and not so much so. What is to happen to me? My family? My sons and husband are all depending on me, well maybe not so much as of late. They do still need me though, after all the youngest doesn't know the first thing about sorting and doing laundry. Who would be there to press Kazuya's work clothing?

Though I'm certain the garden would get by swimmingly without me, I do love the way those flowers bloom too! I'm glad to know though that they'll be fine without me.

"Mrs. Hatanaka, it's good to finally meet you." A really old mad looking man said while crouched over his rather kinked cane. "The name's Kemant and I have quite the story to tell you Shiori. It is okay for me to call you Shiori right?" He finished saying with a rather playful grin as he tossed the cane away and stood up straight. This Kemant looked like he'd be quite the handful, but at least now I have some company.

I had been starting to get rather lonely without my family.

"Now milady, it seems important to me to tell you that someone has been holding in a secrecy around your person. Someone who loves you quite dearly, but fears you'll see whom he is negatively." He pauses with a twinkling in his eyes, as if he's doing something quite naughty by telling me, and continues to speak to me, "This person feels like he's been maintaining your safety adequately, but by keeping you in the dark; he has in fact caused himself a 'fart' so to speak. He'd be quite relieved to know you're in such a place of safety. Only people like me can get in here you see!"

Now while I was getting worried, I however couldn't help wondering, "Just who is it? If that is, you'd mind sharing with me?" I could see his face light up like a light bulb.

I don't know, nor do I wish to know, just what he meant by that last thing. I'm not like him though, so how does that explain me?

I listened to him carefully.

* * *

><p>POV: Unknown...? (Again!? Seriously who is this and why am I even writing it?  You'll see./ Oh crap the muse!)

The whistling ghosts of words too daring to speak are named. The whole of reality was changed, really.

Just as soon as it came, the grown howl dies out again! Leaving the world the same as it had been, or had it always been this way?

The bird on the brown Lithe tree-ling is withering, and soon there is just a black smudge where it ought to be on a massive Oaken beauty. Such is destiny.

What about me? Do I exist, or am I a fake reality?

* * *

><p>Poof! In comes some random old person and he's carrying Shiori. Now I was hell of confused; who was this man, why is he holding her, and why the heck are the two men around me radiating such dark... Oh, wait. Is that what demon energy feels like when it's loosed? Wait. Just a moment. How does one <span>'<span>feel' darkness? I guess it was more of a foreboding cold that started to chill even my scalp and feet. Keeping that saved in my mind for later, I observed Shiori more closely; it looks like she's fine, safe, and well... Pregnant? Wait was that what's been bothering Minamino? The more I thought the more it just made sense.

The more I thought to blame myself.

Perhaps since Kurama is so infamous, there were certain threats to her unborn child she wasn't aware of. However from the look in her eyes, as she was glaring at Kurama; certainly, she knew now. I guess this old guy just intervened, but now there was excrement flinging around from hitting the fan(figs tongue). Without looking you would never see it, but I could with the fury of a mother contained in love, fear, and shame.

Not only was Kurama's emotional state tenuous, but my own child was in the room; this was going to be a bit of a problem for everyone I think.

"Just what's going on here Shuuichi? Is any that this man told me true? Have you really been a demon all this time? Is that why I can't walk outside, as I am now; without someone watching me? Don't think I didn't notice! I had thought it was just an overly protective aspect of yours, I didn't expect to find out that you're watching me because of people out to hurt you through me?!" It was so sad to watch this clearly emotional mother as she just plainly kept getting more desperate for a response from him, she looked so frustrated when he still said nothing, so she got pretty loud on that last statement. Glancing between the two I couldn't help but see how he'd flinched, I could even see Hiei looked incredibly uncomfortable as well. It was at that moment when Xander piped up what he thought about all of the tension he had been experiencing from this room. Basically, when he got upset there was a loud shriek and then long wailing, I felt like in this moment I needed to leave. Picking my son up I looked around the room noticing now that all eyes had shifted to me.

I grew frustrated with all this, "Look I get you're having family problems, but since this has nothing to do with me; I'll go and give you two some privacy." I noted Hiei was fixing me with a vexed expression. "Hiei, maybe you'd like to let them deal with this alone too?" Just as I was about to turn around I noticed Hiei now in front of my path, and all I could think was that he's about to stop me. Turns out I was wrong, as it seems he's leaving too. He might just not like the idea of leaving behind me... or something, but let's not get into his mind okay?

Seriously! I don't want to go there, not because of fear mind you, but his is a place I mustn't tread.

I walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs. Strangely he was keeping in a slow pace ahead of me. I guessed by his occasional glances backward that what he was really up to was keeping tabs on me, or something like that is what dawned on me. Though he really didn't need to look back, now that I thought about it. With narrowed eyes I raised an eye brow at him when next he glanced. He stopped walking.

Or rather long enough to turn around and start walking back to where I was, and I was starting to get a bit worried what he was planning to do.

This of course struck me as odd; seeing as all I had done was question non-verbally, why he would even look back instead of just using his much better visual sensory device. Perhaps it drew upon his want to draw no attention to himself, or maybe it just bothered him to waste energy for such a mundane task. One thing was certain, I was probably about to find out in the worst possible way. I drew back, realizing in my thoughts; I had lost time, and he was now staring at me with this look of irritation oddly with boredom. Almost to say; you first question me, and then keep **me** waiting?

"I have no **need** to." He says bluntly with emphasis on the word need. With a pointed look he swivels, and I do mean swivels on his feet; his next action was to keep walking forward.

I stood still as what he'd said slowly starts to seep into my mind. So all this time he'd been looking back not because he couldn't but because he wouldn't use that on someone like me. Someone like me.

I knew I was nothing, and quite well so too. However this way of being reminded was almost too harsh I think, but I know he's right in more ways than one really.

I wasn't going to run off, and he didn't need to waste his energy; keeping tabs on my location was easy.

However a new thought dawned on me, and it was one I reached with horror. If he isn't using his jagan to pay attention to me then maybe he's using it for something much more important. I hadn't noticed it before when he kept turning back to look, but it had dawned on me that he'd had it underneath his headband glowing when he chose to speak to me. I just wasn't really looking there at the time, but looking back how could I miss something big like that? He was watching something, but he was turning back to inform me that it wasn't me. He was trying to be discreet and I seriously just pissed him off I think.

Oh gods no. I noticed now that I was way behind. I had gotten too far back, and I could see that he'd stopped walking. I could only assume that he's thinking me foolish or worse. Even as I ran forward to catch up, I felt a grave fear well in my chest along with a growing coldness. I hoped then with all my might for Xander's sake that I caught up before something lethal could happen to us.

I fell of course, how could I not? Running, especially while holding a child wasn't my forte; certainly the uneven sidewalk did no small helping in this matter. I was fortunate, however; had I been standing in the spot ahead of me with my next step... I would have died. Literally been a blood soaked blur on the pavement possibly with my child dead beside me.

There between Hiei and I was this man. He looked like he'd been tarred and feathered with his skin so pitch and feathers so pale, yet I knew better. Since his skin was smooth where it was visible, and his feathers were a perfect, shiny pearl-essence, that nearly blinded me; with how they reflected the light and were clearly not covered in black tar. I couldn't scream, my fear had me in a state of instant paralysis and the fact this guy was kind of pretty like an exotic birdie just wasn't helping me any at all.

I was fortunate, however that right across the street was Yusuke who looked to have already been running, who shouted something loud and clearly obscene. In the very same instant he was in front of me, and had already punched this unknown person; who had been looming above me threateningly. Hiei was quick to step over, and with his jagan ablaze with a blue light had the person who had started to convulse stabilized.

(Nothing I can understand but he was clearly relieved to have caught this baddie and is clearly communicating this to Hiei.)

(Hiei says something back that I don't understand...) Okay I really need to learn Japanese now, and I have no excuse; what with it being spoken near constantly around me all the time it would seem to benefit me. Great now they're staring at me like some kind of circus freak, oh and Xander is squirming like crazy now. Hiei has of course chosen to glare at me, actually that took him longer than I had thought it would. I start to feel tears well in my eyes that I wish I wasn't producing. I made no move to acknowledge my tears, as I picked us up off the ground. Xander wasn't liking my choice of getting up, and started crying. I sat down to start consoling him, and as I did I figured out what was bothering him. He had a small goose-egg about the size of a quarter on the side of his head.

I may not know much of any Japanese, but I could tell they understood something universal I was communicating. I held my hand to my head in a gesture of an ice-pack, and I noticed Yusuke pick up on it rather quickly. Of course he said more that I did not understand, but reassuring was his tone so I instinctively knew he was trying to help me. After all he is Yusuke, the guy who gave his life for a little kid who didn't listen to his warning; it is this quality that is just so redeeming about him. He could beat up an idiot who challenged him, and then take him out for a meal or something; this would be his nature, but it is venomous to those who don't treat him or his kindly.

Yusuke came back shortly after leaving.

My son is crying as I try to hold the thing to his head to help reduce the swelling. He squirms and twists his way away from me, and stands there pouting at me after he gets free. His eyes accusing me of some grievous act, but I couldn't help laugh at how cute he looked. Then he bolted, and I swear for a moment he looked like a blur of tiny feet. I noticed he'd run to the doorway and stopped in front of Yusuke, as it occurred to me the odd look he was giving me looking between my son and me. How am I to describe it? Like he all of a sudden didn't trust me, and I'm some sort of oddity?

It made me think he was assessing me, and it made me nauseous; literally, as in I just threw up staring at the hard wood at my feet. I heard a shifting and next I knew, he was handing a towel like thing to me. I avoided eye contact, as I went to cleaning up the stomach juices before they damaged the floor saying nothing. There was an apology on my tongue, but I just couldn't say it. For there was this heaviness bearing down on me forcing my silent calamity. I ignored it up until I finished cleaning, and that was when I noticed him staring at me. I looked down away from his gaze, as it had done something to shake my inner stability and even made me feel just a tad queasy once more. I stood up then looking at his feet still avoiding eye contact.

I think I stood too quickly as I made myself very dizzy that I with what little ability to control my landing I had made to land on my butt rather than my face. I succeeded only to realize I was sitting there awkwardly with my left leg twisted under me. I tried to laugh it off but the look he was giving was of no nonsense clearly though his eyes did seem to be softer some at me. As he helped me up, I knew he would help anyone just the same as he's doing for me. My child had at that point chosen to start running in circles around us. Grinning hopelessly Yusuke went straight away to chasing him as they played just as recklessly as any boys would. I couldn't help laughing then, and they turned to look at me momentarily; one was curious and the other smiling.

* * *

><p>For those of you reading you're obviously wondering where we went, and how it is we got there? Well it was simple really, we just walked back to Kurama's place and they all spoke quick, and loud Japanese for a while until things were resolved it seemed. Shiori was sitting in a chair then peacefully watching the small gathering. It was strange for me, but I was adjusting it seemed.<p>

There is the matter of the demon they captured to remember, and just what kind of state he'll be in when he awakens. I doubt he'll be happy, but who knows; maybe he won't be smash happy?

* * *

><p>Just wishful thinking, but I hope someone liked this chapter? Honestly, the silence is just a bit heavy. I'm not sure if any one really is enjoying this. Kemant may be more than he seems, and Millie is just going along for the ride. For now, I hope everybody enjoys this story even if it isn't worth reviewing on.<p> 


	5. Snakes and Demons

"I think this line's is mostly filler", -Willow from the Buffy Musical Episode. Song -Walk Through the Fire. Also this up here actually is filler, let's be honest who really reads this? It just makes the spacing nicer for the chapter below it.

* * *

><p>There will be tense changes 'erratically'. They are not erroneous, but purposeful. Note them they mean much. I'm being very serious. \(*=*)/\ flails arms dramatically.

* * *

><p>Suggested songs to listen to while reading; Good Charlotte - We Believe, Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out, and The Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far Kid.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter five.<p>

The demon guy who tried to hurt me had woken up, and oddly seems confused about everything.

I do mean everything.

Not only was he confused as to what he'd done, where he was, and who he was with; he was very much confused as to even who he was. Seriously, he couldn't even answer simple questions posed to him. Repeating the same phrases vehemently, and with a conviction in his tone. Yet when it was to no avail, he seemed to have lost a spark in his eyes that was what I guessed to be his fighting spirit.

It was obvious what was happening, that even I who know nothing of the language being spoken around me could pick up on this. He was fumbling, stuttering, and mumbling; it's a very classic display that's kind of a universality of not knowing. This is bothering everyone in the room, excluding Shiori who'd gone out to get something from a convenience store a block away. Yusuke called up Koenma, and they sent the confused attacker to see him.

It made me worried, for him I mean; honestly yeah he was going to kill me, but I was starting to think that wasn't by his own doing. I looked over at the group around me, and apparently they must have been thinking the same thing. The only one who really seemed to have any idea as to what was happening though, seemed to be Hiei. The look in his eyes was contemplative. When he caught me looking at him, with a flick of his eyes; he looked away so that I couldn't see his face.

I was even more worried now. If he wasn't saying anything that could mean a few things, but what it meant to me was he was too disgusted to say anything. I had seen this look on his face, it was difficult to see, but nonetheless it did at least seem like something was bugging him. I looked over at Kurama, and while he didn't acknowledge me; he was also looking at Hiei, a worrying scowl stitched across his brow.

Xander had been chasing around something, and he came over to me holding a leaf. I bugged out, looked over at Kurama; whom was now smiling mischievously at my child, clearly a minor distraction from his troubles. I yelled, "No more powering leaves for my son to chase! What if he decided to eat the damn thing, or did you even think about that!" He chuckled at me. Instead of answering me right away he decided to translate for me to his buddies. I was fuming, and now they were all laughing at me. Yusuke was even pointing! I was beyond words at that point. I felt a static charge in the air around me and the mood shifted quickly.

I was so stunned at just what had happened; I looked at my hands with a few confused blinks. I looked at the others a sudden self consciousness coming over me. I'm sure it was a pathetic display of energy, but it had been one nonetheless. My face was warm, and I felt like I was about to pass out. I could see them talking to me, some quite quickly as their mouths moved so fast. I fell down.

I was so dizzy, and I knew that it must have had something to do with that flustering event; when a shadow loomed over me ominously. I couldn't understand what he was saying but Hiei's condescending tone was enough to strike terror in me. I found myself flinching with every thing he was saying. The air was still as he'd quietened. I slowly looked up with caution permeating me. Oh god he's staring at me. Correction, glaring at me. He's right in front of my face; literally I could feel the soft breath coming off him, and that alarmed me. However the look in his eyes just caused me to become worried for him, and so unsettling as it was it caused me to push aside my own concern of bodily harm at his hands to feel a strange question bubbling underneath. Something was troubling him greatly, and I would bet if I'd understood what he had said it would be clearer to me. When he saw my concerned gaze he bolted back to his former location which was beside Yusuke. I'd suddenly become a piranha it would have seemed; if I felt better, I might have laughed. Yusuke made some kind of snarky comment, and was glared at by both of us. I was irritated that I couldn't understand his concern, but I was certain it had something to do with what he was saying earlier.

The air was humming lightly with the various buzzings of energy. I felt as if I'd grown more alive, but every end of my nerves were pinging, and it hurts actually. So much.

Should this be... I looked at Kurama knowing he could hear me, "What's, happening to me? Why, hurts?" It was almost silly really, but it was too terrifying for me to be absurd right now. In my agony I was having much difficulty making any more coherent thoughts much less sentences it would seem.

Xander chose that moment to come back over to me, and he was crying quietly. His left index finger had tiny bite marks in it. I held him gently and my nerves seemed to calm down some with his closeness, but I was concerned with those tiny pinpricks already swelling and seemingly oozing a dark red. I suddenly realized I had been panting, and sweating for no real reason. As the cooling effects of my sweat were finally felt by me, so too did it dawn on me; just because I had stopped feeling my energy release earlier didn't mean it wasn't still exuding from me. I was shaky, unstable, and they were all staring at me. Yusuke said something, it sounded blunt to me. I realized just how isolated I really am, and even vulnerable on top of it.

Few understand what I say.

The only ones here who could understand me were Kurama, and he frightens me. I could understand Koenma, and by that note probably Botan too. I was sure then that those were all the ones I could talk to.

That is until...

Basically, Kuwabara busted in. Not literally mind you, but he was quite loud and clear about what he was doing here.

I rubbed my bare ring finger. It was bothering me again. I almost missed the one who'd left such marks on me. I'd never forget him.

He practically bolted over to me, and was literally yelling at me, but I couldn't understand him. This bothered him clearly, and he turned to Kurama as that is who seems to be the go to in here recently.

They talked briefly before Kuwabara turned back to me quickly. With so much speed it made me uneasy, and I'm sure he could tell as he was staring at me again. Am I really such an oddity? I couldn't help but think. Oh wait he's speaking to me. I should at least pay attention to his body language, and see what that tells me. Wait, that's not Japanese he's speaking.

"Will you pay attention already, sheesh foreigners think they're all that and ignore everyone around them." I was flabbergasted as he turned to walk away from me. I damn near hugged him, and I mean it in all seriousness. There was someone else here who wasn't authority or scary I could talk to. I could hug him for that. I'm not going to, but I could at this point.

"Wait, no I'm sorry!" He turned back to face me. I could see it then, he'd already taken the time to get a vibe off of me. He'd smiled. The room was buzzing with talking much of it beyond my understanding. I could see he was waiting for me to say something, I took a moment to breathe before speaking, "I am really sorry for drifting off, but after everything can you really blame me?" I paused as he seemed to consider this, he knew he didn't know me assuredly. The dulled pain still there, but much less at the front of my mind for now.

"Well I'm open to listening, if you'd be open to telling me." He wafted an aura of an easiness that seemed to be beyond me. I looked down afraid, what would he think of me?

"Basically I'm here and I wasn't supposed to be, but if I were to go back where I came... My husband would kill me." This sank in I could see the wheels turning, and though I didn't know it Kurama was now staring at me. It took a moment for him to return to a calm state. "I'm sure you know that means I can't go back; even if I wanted to which I don't, because the only real family I have either hates me, doesn't care, or is dead. I am freaking terrified of the redhead who I see is eyeing me. I am aware of much more than I feel comfortable around you all being. It also seems there are things out to get me, and out of all of this I have my son here in the same danger as me over which I'm worried sick. I have no job here, or home, or anything except what we're wearing!" I exclaimed quietly.

He was considering me carefully. I'm certain I'd given him much on which to think. "I see." ,He'd taken that moment to speak to me before he went to talk to his friends. I could see Hiei eyeing me now, as was everybody. Gods just bury me already, was all I could think; and I'd really wanted to become one with the floor for that brief blink of eternity. Kuwabara was now speaking, and I could see them glancing occasionally from him to me. I stared at the floor my naked finger being rubbed raw by my thumb with how nervous I was with everything. At one point I saw Hiei dart his eyes sharply at me as if he'd thought of something that held urgency. When he turned back to Kuwabara I could barely make out some wasping of air he'd chosen to say quietly. To this sound everyone stopped, Kuwabara glanced over to me his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. He said something I couldn't understand but could very clearly pick up it's intensity, and his voice nearly squeaked it bugged him so clearly.

I caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. I spun and ran to catch my child from climbing onto the counter of Kurama's kitchen. I quickly scolded my boy. With a sigh, I ruffled his hair, as he was squirming on me, and pointed him to a seat so he'd quit mischiefing about. He was playing with his clothing, on a spot that had some kind of dinge on it.

I heard no sounds as I sat quietly. I felt exhausted suddenly the pain returning with friends, and when I could barely breathe was when they noticed something wrong with me. Kurama produced a seed quickly, and while it didn't help with the lack of energy I was feeling; it at least helped me keep breathing. After I coughed a bit I spoke to him, "Thank you." I was appreciative, even though he really did scare me with the ease he has in everything, and it was with the appreciation I was holding on to that I didn't faint immediately.

* * *

><p>Though I did faint shortly thereafter, and it's bugging me now that no one could see just what was wrong with me until recently; that however, is ahead of where we are currently. Besides, there's no way anyone could've known. It's not like they could see into my flesh. Okay Hiei could maybe, but why would he ever want to? That's not something one would think as being a helpful idea at such a time as then, but given time they're bound to discover my Achilles heel.<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Kuwabara<p>

There's something weird going on here, and I know weird. I've lived weird. Something about her just isn't right, and I don't mean her personality; nope that part seems fragile but friendly. I mean she looks like she's having her energy funneled off alarmingly fast. I could see the others were worrying too. Yusuke must be disturbed by this, after what I've told them who wouldn't be? It seems pretty clear to me that something is going on to make her this weak. I felt how powerful she could be [ While it wasn't on our level was still intense, considering what information about her I've been given. ] as I was climbing up the stairs to Kurama's place this evening.

Even though I should have been studying for my exams; I knew that something much more important was going on. I ran my way to this building, and felt the spike in unfamiliar energy occur just as I was entering. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, and that's not as slow as it used to be. He he. Thus the stairs went quick for me.

Anyway, my friends now know everything I know about her. Hiei said something that surprised us, all of us. He shared something so troubling it took a second glance from us all to connect that to this chick. I don't even know if I can repeat what he told us, and it just makes me queasy to think about this thing. Eloquence in conveying it is an impossibility, it just is what it is. You'd never guess by how loving she is to her child though, and I can't imagine just what she'd have been thinking to take care of... Well I guess some people can really be that sweet, even if they don't see it that way. I bet you she kept the little guy because he's still her child or something she don't even pay any mind to. I like her vibe if that wasn't obvious by now. As to that thing

Yeah that's right I'm calling him a thing, he ain't no man to me. A man doesn't do the things he'd been doing. Hiei'd been in her head, and I guess it was eating at him hiding such a thing from us, and that it helped us see her more clearly must have been worth the loss of secrecy to him. Hiei may be many things, but he is far from inconsiderate; he just has a funny way of showing it sometimes. This is just one of the things I've come to know him for over the years.

Ah, those years.

It took me a moment to return from my thoughts. Kurama is trying to get her to stabilize currently, she looks so pale. Her boy's crying, but Yusuke is trying to be entertaining for him. Shiori's gotten back now too and she seems to be heading over to help Yusuke. How the child's mother seems to handle the little ball of energy I don't know. It's like every time he's getting into something she's instantly there preventing his aims. I've heard of mother's intuition but this was way worse. It was almost like she wasn't even aware she was doing it either; well except for certain incidents, like that one in the kitchen just now for instance.

* * *

><p>It seems as though they've missed something important, and it won't take long for it to rear its ugly head. I guess all of the commotion masked a certain injury, and if it goes for too long unnoticed it may very well cost a life.<p>

* * *

><p>"She's pretty tough to last this long with so little energy." Kurama pitched in as he carefully hid the fact he was using his plant manipulation to do something extraordinary. I didn't even know he could do this, but he's creating an algae like plant that is covering her skin and trapping her energy in. Sheesh where does a guy get powers like these? Of course duh he's a demon so of course he can do shit this crazy! Yusuke is keeping both Xander and Shiori from watching what Kurama's doing. I look at Hiei, and see he's doing absolutely nothing. Oh wait no he's doing something weird with his eye thing... I just hope what he's doing will be helping. I feel terrible because I'm not doing anything, until I realize what I could be doing.<p>

I walk right over there and hover my hand; just above an area Kurama has yet to complete covering, and channel my energy through to her. It would seem as though she is slowly recovering. I can barely see the algae covering her skin, it's kind of shiny but very translucent with just a tinge of green. I was amazed at how her skin could be so shimmery yet grey simultaneously. Kurama looked very worried, and I could see him struggling to keep in her energy with all he could. I was afraid for a moment we were going to lose her to this mysterious thing.

Until it stopped just as suddenly as it came, and with no warning her skin was starting to regain it's coloring. Kurama had stopped the progress of the plant's growth. I had started sweating at some point and I'd spent much of my expendable energy already.

"She's finally stabilizing, just in time too..." ,He paused to consider me, "Looks like you could use some rest Kuwabara." I agreed quickly as I was starting to perceive a sharp dip in my own energy.

Hiei chose then to pipe up, "It left right as she was on the brink of death, obviously it is trying to keep her alive and weak." Kurama looked over sharply as if Hiei was hiding something. Hiei shook his head, "Kurama if I'd gotten a look at it; it'd already be dead, who ever it was; they were well concealed. Too well concealed if you ask me." Hiei leaned back in his seat.

I sat back on the balls of my feet, and paused to consider his statement, "So what does that mean? Was it like, they expected you personally?" I saw him jump a bit at the insinuation that none of us liked.

"Is it agreed then?" ,Kurama posited and it was clear from the determination on Yusuke's face exactly what choice he was going to make.

"If you mean agreed, by tracking down, and turning this asshole into a pulp of unidentifiable organic matter?" He paused to see if everyone's faces agreed with his own and with a nod he started, "Well if that's settled who's on babysitting duty? I know she ain't gonna be happy if she wakes, and no one but her kid's around. " I thought about it for awhile, and when everyone came to the same conclusion as me I just shrugged.

"Okay you guys, but I'd like to point out I'm not exactly at my best right now. That shit really took a lot of energy out of me, and she's still just barely breathing. Not to whine, but what if one of 'em comes back this way and uses that against me?" They nodded with me, and I could see them weighing the options. Hiei's going to have to be the one to trail search, and Yusuke is strength if they need it, but Kurama would be well suited to such a task and have already planned it before even going.

Yusuke is glaring at me like it's something I did, but then I pointed out something, "You do know there's a good chance they'll see those two leave and you'll get your fight if they come back, right?" He sighed, nodded, and began chasing around the little kid who was now blowing snot bubbles at him while giggling like mad. Not a soul to see the small injuries.

With all this going about, it wasn't any wonder how we didn't notice until it was almost too late.

This strange glowing acidtrip green fog came in from under the door.

So of course between the three of us we managed to contain this energy charged chemical thing.

"Wait, guys just what is that thing anyway." I pointed at the mass of seething energy trapped within a spherical translucent plant pod that was as big as my upper body. There were vines that looked fern like sprawling away from it that were slowly turning red from the energy it was draining off the weird thing.

"This is a human soul, but as you can see it was tortured and corrupted." Kurama explained with a tragic weight in his eyes he continued, "I'm afraid there is not much we can do for it, but drain it until it's harmless."

"Okay, umm. I think Hiei left without you." With that Kurama was swiftly leaving.

* * *

><p>How was that? Not enough? Good, it's not enough for me either.<p>

* * *

><p>POV: Hiei (Yes my muse said so.)<br>(I can't leave him voiceless.)

I'm running. The trail shimmers faintly before my eyes. Kurama might have difficulty catching up to me, but we don't have time to waste on a decoy. The fascination these entities have with that girl is borderline annoying at best, and sickening at worst. The way they're trying to evade my detection is grievously insulting to my abilities. For they left a trail of faint energy, and it's easy to see with my eyes.

To go so far as to plant an energy drainer in her left femur, and only have it activate if she uses energy; it can be only one thing. This is a plan. The way they've taken is well worn from high traffic. They're using others to hide from me, but theirs still shines brightly as the others are faded.

I chased the energy right up until it vanished.

The good news is we know with certainty they're in demon world, as I can smell the remnants of it's air; but the bad news is the portal they used has recently fizzled out. I do not like this. I committed the location to memory, and headed back to regroup with Kurama.

I shared what I knew and we headed back.

Upon our return I noticed something was off with the child. Noting that the human woman is stable, I made my way over to the boy. Yusuke seems to be trying to get his attention on something but he's more interested in a corner of the room. I could sense his fear roiling in waves faint to detect. He looked my way briefly, and resumed to staring at the corner. Yusuke looked at me with a question in his eyes. I shook my head and instead concentrated on the area the boy was looking. With my jagan I detected a snake curled up behind the entertainment center.

I startled the boy when I grabbed his hands looking them over, and find his left index finger was bitten by it. I walked the boy over to Kurama and nodded to his entertainment system's direction. He looked at the boy's hand that I was holding out, then gaped running to look behind where I was pointing.

"Okay, don't panic everyone but there is a snake behind the T.V. it seems to be sleeping. I need everyone to calmly evacuate the room except Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me. We're going to capture it and determine if it is poisonous. Hiei could you keep a close eye on the child for signs of poisoning?" I nodded and with that we left. I stifled a chuckle at Kuwabara's 'manly' screams as he shouted "It's after me!" The child beside me is growing weak it seems. He isn't keeping up and his head is drooping. Damn. I rushed back to the room with the kid, and just in time.

"Yeah it's a poisonous one alright" , Yusuke said grumbling about how it had been trying to bite him and Kuwabara.

Kurama was busy studying it's appearance closely. "This creature is poisonous but it doesn't look like it'd be deadly." He looked at the young boy I was now carrying. "Though it may be such for a child of his size." He paused to consider the child carefully, "Take him to my room, I'll see if I can make something to counteract this." I nodded and went back and laid the boy down carefully. This is too strange to be a coincidence. His breathing is even but slow.

Kurama entered the room and brought a strange looking stemmed plant in with him. It had a fuzzy top and it's leaves were bulky but narrow. I watched as he tore two leaves off and manipulated a large flat leaf from a seed in his other hand. He sat at his desk and gutted the insides of the narrow fat leaves and placed those contents into the flat leaf.

The boy's breathing is coming shallower.

"I know Hiei, but this should counter the muscle relaxing properties of the venom. He'll be okay in a minute." I scoffed at his presumption of my concern. The only reason I cared any is that these people were in our protection and it's a slight should we fail to do so. Not that I was going to say anything.

He jumped over quickly with the plant contents and forced them down the child's unconscious throat. We watched for a minute or so as his breathing seemed to be regaining strength. I nodded and left him to watch the child alone. I informed Yusuke that I'd be back after I checked in with Mukuro.

I left the building and was quick to make my way to a portal leading to Makai. I searched for the moving fortress with my jagan eye and made a bee line for it. Time to see what she knew of the energy I've had logged into my memory for further investigating. The sooner we put down this activity the better. Things never stay normal around us for long it seems.

* * *

><p>How's that? I've been worried about the way it would come out for some time, but I think I've finally gotten it. If I missed something say something. Seriously, I like hearing from people what they think.<p> 


	6. Some Perspective

POV: Kurama Minamino

I knew after that woman dropped in it was going to be chaos, but I hadn't figured on quite this much.

I'm just lucky my family are unharmed so far in all of this, and I can deal with mother's knowledge of these matters later. I've given her something to help her to sleep for the night.

It wasn't until after much persuasion; however, for the health of her unborn child she relented that she needed the rest. It pains me to see her so worked up all over me. There was a damned good reason I didn't tell her! I have no intentions of wasting my previous efforts to improve her health. Just as I had thought this adds a new worry for her; and so I must keep a level head for her at least. She deserves someone who can protect her; and that's just what I plan to do, even if from herself.

An urgent matter, is how to handle the news Hiei has just relayed to me. There is much unrest in Makai lately, and this clarifies the most troubling issue. However, I think I now know why exactly they're so concerned there due to this.

Apparently someone is kidnapping demons, and we don't know where they're taking them, or even how. To make matters worse, we're only just now noticing that these demons have been being swept away; due to these unknown entities reaching into the higher level classes for their targets. We're not just talking D or C class here. No that would be almost reassuring; as it would indicate a weakness one we would have little difficulty with.

Instead, we've had several B class apparitions vanish in the night with no trace as to their movement. No energy trails, or smells, or bodies were present at the scenes. It's like they're just vanishing out of thin air, and what's worst about it is that most of them were upper B class. Thinking about someone strong enough to possibly kidnap people on par with Younger Toguro, makes even me shiver just a bit. There have been at least twenty known cases on this level, and all disappeared while sleeping according to what information has been gathered from nearby acquaintances. This news doesn't help much in figuring any of this out, and on top of everything; is all of this has been going on for quite some time, with no one noticing as people of every lower class have too been spirited away in higher multitudes.

I wish I knew what their plans were, at least then I could come up with something; as it is right now, I am in a position where I'm having to watch and wait. While I do have the patience for it, I have experience in knowing that taking their time in preparations just means more troubles to plan for. Clearly a well formed plan is at work here, and I have to be vigilant for any kind of inkling as to their goals in doing all of this.

We have however already taken too long in deducing their motives.

I have to see what Yusuke thinks, despite his reputation as a 'dimwit' he does make good observations on certain details at times. Even though I usually don't miss things, I do like having the added reassurance that I didn't miss something obvious, or that Yusuke would notice it if I did miss it.

"Yusuke." I walked from the kitchen into the combination living-dining room. My place may not be large but it has efficiency, plus is easily cleaned.

Aforementioned person acknowledges me with a, " 'Sup? " to which I indicate I'd like him to sit directly across from me at the small table or chabudai to more easily discuss things.

"I just got news from Hiei." He perked up at my mentioning of our friend. If I could only tell him it was a good thing, but I'm forced to break this bad news to someone who's been a little grouchy already about being done with 'probono shit'

"What'd he have to say?" That was where I scratched the back of my head, while looking at the ceiling, breaking eye contact to lessen the impact of my words.

Looking back at him I said, "There have been kidnappings Yusuke. This is very abnormal and from what we can tell the individuals are not related to each other in any known way."

"So let me get this straight. You're telling me demons are kidnapping other demons for no good reason?" He is staring at me incredulously now how unexpected, not.

"I'm afraid we don't know their reasons, but we aren't assuming they don't have any. The highest levels taken have been about twenty B class apparitions, and it increases exponentially as power levels decrease." I hung my head utterly frustrated with the lack of leads.

"Could we figure out how many are doing the kidnapping?" His expression is kind of amusing to observe when he has ideas; it makes him look younger than he is when his eyes hold that much light.

"Certainly, but I think the math might be too difficult for you. If we assume four demons per upper level demon abducted, then we wind up with at least a hundred A class. Assuming for no S class demons that is our best case scenario." He's contemplating this and I see the alarm bells ringing in his head shining through his eyes.

"Ah Shit!" He's very concerned running his right hand through his hair anxiously. The look he's giving the ceiling would worry anybody.

" 'Shit.' Indeed, and I'm sure they've been abducting lower level demons for some time without our notice. We're likely just now noticing because they're going systematically." I held my right index finger up for emphasis in pointing this out.

"What do you mean, systematically?" He's confused. I should explain it simply so it will be more clear.

"They're progressing up the classes starting from low to high. They're going in order, Yusuke." Ah there it is, I think he's got it.

"So basically if we wait longer we can figure out how powerful they are?" A thought I had considered, but dismissed as being unwise; considering the evidence is overwhelming as to part of what they're doing to the victims.

"Don't you think letting them capture any more would be a bad idea?" I raise an eyebrow at him dubiously. Certainly, he's not seriously intent on letting them take more potential hostages?

"Kurama they've probably got over a thousand people already. What's a few hundred more?" Oh great Enma he is serious! I can't believe I'm going to have to explain this, it should be obvious already.

"Yusuke, they're making an army. Remember that guy who attacked Millie? Or the countless others who've been self-destructing? That is, people they've been abducting are being used as disposable man power." I sighed my frustration had gotten the better of my composure. I just hope he finally gets what I've been saying.

"Yeah, 'bout that are you sure they're not also taking humans? I mean that feather guy was certain he was a human, but he definitely didn't look like one." His thoughtful expression lingering in the silent room.

"That's hard to know, but it is possible they have been taking others much the same as the two sleeping in the other room. I wonder if that's what Kemant had meant that day." I paused to consider what he'd said exactly, "Yusuke I need to pay someone a visit. It's important and you'll need to keep an eye on everyone here. Can you do that for me?" He seems to consider this, and I know it must be difficult for him considering it will probably keep him from his work.

"Can I call Keiko and have her come over? If I'm playing bodyguard then I want to protect her too." His puppy dog eyes are powerful, and so I relent with a nod; to which he responded with, "Sweet!"

With irritation in my gaze obvious I gave him a stipulation, "Nothing of a sexual nature will be done in my home while the both of you are here. I not only don't want you doing that in my home for my own comfort, but my mother doesn't need to be woken up by your frivolities. Am I understood?" I can be quite intimidating when I want to, and knowing that Yusuke would most likely not do such a thing in the first place isn't an assurance. I want to hear him say he won't.

"Geez I wasn't even thinking about doing anything! In all honesty I'm just worried someone might come after her. Yes, I know most aren't stupid enough to do so; it's just, this mess has me uneasy you know?" His hands up and waving them around clearly frazzled by my insinuation, "Besides you know Keiko better than that!" ,but his serious gaze was all the confirmation I needed that he'd be good.

"Glad to hear it." With a nod I got up to walk to the door, but he stopped me from making it there.

"Kurama you'd tell me if, I don't know; you have a lead or something in all of this chaos?" I nodded but a hunch isn't a lead, and this is such an outlandish hunch that there's no telling if it's even possible.

How can I tell him that I think Koenma is hiding the truth from us all? Without any proof I'd rather not have to say such a thing. There's something I'm missing, and with the way he'd been acting he knows something more than me. 

* * *

><p>Okay so, I had been wanting to add more to this chapter. However after much thought, and hair pulling this is the best place because it means I get to do so much more in the next chapter.<p>

Side note it is hard to update if you live in the middle of nowhere, and have no internet. Excuses aside I look forward to another good chapter for all of you next time.


	7. Foreshadow the Sun

Chapter 7.

I was walking down the halls of Spirit World, doing my best to avoid the multitude of Ogre's flying about with massive amounts of papers. Despite having become the new ruler over all of spirit world, by ruling of the Spirit World Council on behalf of Enma's crimes, he has kept the very same office he had before. I suppose he's grown accustomed to it.

I open the double doors and announce my arrival, but he doesn't seem too aware of me. I clear my throat to get his attention and he paused mid-strike of his stamp his mafuken dangling from his lower lip his mouth agape.

"I did say I was coming" ,To this he nods his composure regained. He resumes stamping looking up at me occasionally stopping to give me a look of inquiry. "It's about our current threat, and frankly it worries me. You keep withholding information on this matter from me, and unlike last time I haven't told Yusuke. Yet." The threat I made looming over Koenma in giant font above his head.

"You wouldn't!" ,He said fear and apprehension rolling off him like waves to the sand. His usually well lit office dimmed a bit.

"I did before when you refused to tell me regarding Sensui, now talk." I could see him sweating as he adjusted his shirt collar.

"Fine! They're the representatives of another dimension, and they're desperate. I'm not sure why really but it's not good. I'm not sure I should even tell you this, but they had a recent ousting of their old ruler and it's been very unstable since."

"Much the same as your case then? Only not pleasant to deal with." He nodded his eyes alight with an intelligence I could only guess at.

"Right and wrong, the similarities end at the fact of the transitions of power, but mine was official. Obviously their's was not done in an official capacity, but he has a large following and should be dealt with cautiously. Thus why I really felt unsure about telling even you." I narrowed my eyes at him glinting faintly golden.

He gulped as I spoke my glare intended to inform of my distaste for his suppression of vital information, "My mother was being targeted, do not keep what you know from me. Ever again." ,after a brief pause to clear the ominous air I had made I started up again, "Now what can you tell me about why they're targeting us here?"

"I don't really know, but my guess is they want you guys for something, and getting your mother in their clutches would certainly make it easier for them to get to you now wouldn't it?" I consider this, rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"I suppose you have a point, but then doesn't that mean they'll be going after the others and not just my family?" He nods to this, and that was when my phone went off. Flipping it open I hit the green button, "Yes?" I waited a moment. It was Yusuke calling to tell me he was having everyone gather at my place for security reasons. "Fine, fine; just don't let anyone including you break anything."

"Umm about that..." Yusuke seemed hesitant to say anything but I wanted him to get it out with it.

"What happened?" I could feel the hint of danger that poured from my words to him, but he seemed unfazed.

"A small child kind of may have sort of broken something, and it really couldn't be helped he was really fast!"

"Is the boy hurt?" There was an awkward laugh from his end, but the brief pause was minorly concerning.

"Well nothing Kuwabara couldn't fix, but what he broke looked erm, " He paused again hesitation clear in his way of speaking, "fancy." I face vaulted that doesn't tell me what the kid broke you idiot! I didn't say this though, but I was certainly thinking it.

"What did he break?" I was going to beat that Mazoku if it was my crystal infused bouquet I had been preparing for my mother's anniversery. Other than that I could care less, well almost.

"It was some kind of vase, but it glittered gold in the light." Ah, that is easily fixed with some help a certain fire demon might not be happy to be asked to help blow the glass shards, but it's either that or trashing it, and given the materials I'd rather not.

"Just tell Hiei I'll need his help with it, and save all the pieces I'm going to need them."

"Cool, glad it wasn't a problem then I already swept it up into a paper bag I'll just put it somewhere the little mischief machine can't get it." I Chuckle.

"Alright, bye." Snap! I ended the call and turned my attention back to Koenma who'd been watching patiently. "I think that will be all here as well, goodbye Koenma."

"See you later then." I was already at the door by then.

I turned around to respond making eye contact, "Of that you can be sure." 

* * *

><p>I know this is very late, but I've been extremely busy. No excuse, but here's what I have for chapter seven. Chapter Eight will be interesting.<p> 


	8. Safety in Death

The Big Bad POV (No I can't tell you the name yet, but soon)

This is how it has to be. Without that energy we'll all die. I have no choice in the matter, and the fact that they're not even attempting to communicate with us tells me they don't want us to exist. So it is with much thought that I fear it has come to this. No matter how hard I try none of our former allies want to help, they hate us because I had to take the power from those in charge. Didn't they know the rulers were condemning us to our fate, and just blindly accepting it as our destiny. I knew though, without a shadow of doubt in my mind there was a way, and it was one I could find.

I've known about this girl's power for some time, and made sure she was kept in check before anyone realized it but for myself. I had her, almost. I watched as she slipped from our hands to those who've grown to become our pests. I had a hard time setting this up, and I'll be damned if they'll make me miss this second chance for our world. Ha they don't even know what they have! If they did they'd be watching her more carefully, but then again her's is a power that is easy to miss. I know I almost did during that fateful visit. I'm surprised Kemant let me live there as long as he did, knowing who I was and everything. I suppose he hoped for the best, but when I damn near caused anarchy here I had thought he'd say my leaving was for the best. I guess he's far more trusting than I had come to previously see.

That is until I tried to bring her here, that day I was waiting; hoping, that she'd land in my arms safely and could do the one thing I had sought her out for. The relationship to get her close to me, was just a perk. I was careless though, and I'm lucky her bearing that offspring didn't spell the end of her usefulness for us. He's a cute little thing, but really he was just an end to a means for me. How best to keep a female tied to you when they're just about to leave, a mother values the child's security above her own happiness at times, and that worked out in favor of us. Now though, she's free. I think of that word bitterly, freedom is what had gotten my world into it's mess. With no one to maintain the rite of authority, and keep the respect of governing it was just a matter of time before the dissent grew to it's inevitable peak.

I just happened to be at the right time and the right place for the responsibility to be thrust upon me, or to thrust it upon myself naturally. It had been too easy, and perhaps I would have rather enjoyed doing the matter more legally. However the opportunity was simply too effortless. Perhaps I should have made it a mess free death, but I didn't have the time for that. Besides, they deserved to be offed quickly it was the least I could do to honour their memory.

So now I sit here alone contemplating my greatest victory and my worst overestimation. This room hasn't ever appealed to me, but it's the price I pay for my authority, and my subjects seem to prefer I live here. Their loyalty is astounding, and all it took was the revelation hidden by their true king.

This is how I became the king of Del Pare. And how my friends turned to bitter enemies.

It's been many years now, and still none of them come to visit me. I have grown more and more resentful, but I had thought Kemant would be a friend I could keep and a trust that would last. Perhaps if I'd shared the truth of the matter our friendship wouldn't have passed.

I was always last, last, last. Born last, trained late, and treated as an ingrate. Now I'm first, but who would have known it was a bitter place to be in, at least last I had souls to confide in. My advisers aren't to be trusted, though a few are more favorable to me. They don't like that my power came messy, but they're reservations are kept silently. I know who is for and against me. For now at least they serve me, but when the time comes. Well I never was afraid of getting messy.

Thus ends my grand speech, the speech of one Henry Kravitzon Lapelta. Ex-husband of Emily Lapelta. Father or Xander Lapelta.

* * *

><p>I'm going to start doing shorter chapters with only one POV this will make it go faster.<p> 


	9. To Regress

Kemant POV

I decided I'd hold a secret meeting, and who better than the most loyal monks this world has ever to see right? I've given them papers to review and to consider on whether they should consult with the former ruler of Tourin.

"So you can see I've brought you all the intel we have, and you may feel free to share it with whomever necessary. But be warned once this cat's out the bag so to speak, it may put people in danger. I trust you'll make the right decision for all out there." I have been debating on informing the mazoku descendant for quite some time, but finally decided to let his friends make the decision.

"Perhaps it would be best should we wait to tell Yusuke, but I'm sure we could let his friends know. From there they can decide on it, because to be honest his possible reaction worries even me." Hokushin scratching the back of his bald head nervously.

On a related matter it came to my attention that there's a serious quiet in the number of demon-nappings as well as abductions in my world.

I'm honestly not sure what it means, but I'd wager a guess to say it means they're up for their end game. What was the point in all of this, Henry?

I reverted back to my younger form. The guise of age fading into a taller lanky thirty something with firey orange red hair that spikes out on the bottom and sides but is smooth on top. Time to play this game and hope it doesn't kill me. I'm walking head first into the trap. He knows I'm coming, but he doesn't know just how much I've learned in all the time I've been this way. He's referring to aged

Why damn it? I trusted you. Now I have to kill you? Well, I refuse. I know there's still good in you. I just know it!

I'm willing to put my life on the line to prove that you're not all bad. I wonder though, what will get through to you in your madness; if not even your child can?

I was snapped out of my revere when Hokushin addressed me, "I just would like to thank you on behalf of all of demon kind, now we can sleep more peacefully at night with the warnings on what not to do. These abductions have been quite bothering for some time now. Even Mukuro was complaining." He finished with a light chuckling.

"By the way, and I hope I'm not rude for asking; but by chance is that a thing you purposefully do?" I asked. At his curiosity filled glance I elaborated further, "Your hair do you remove it or is it naturally this way? Pardon for asking it's just I'd love to know."

To this he chuckled heartily, "I have to have some kind of mystery now don't I? Try guessing." A slight hard edge to his facial expression but, amusement twinkled in his eyes, "Though you do know I won't answer you."

"Ah yes I knew it was rude, but I had to ask. You never know sometimes people surprise you, and actually give an answer. Worth a try. Well friends this is good bye for now." I nodded my head at them and they returned the favor to me. I tapped the toes of my right foot and faded slowly away. Winking at their enchanted stares. I've still got it and mentally nodded giving myself a pat on the back grinning toothily. When I arrived at my fifteen foot by fourteen foot room the soft plush off white area rug needing vacuumed to stand the pile back up, but otherwise clean greeted my face as I fell into it.

Damn I'm getting out of practice, but at least I know no one saw that.

Well no one besides my old dog who lifted his shaggy grey head to look at me, but he's not going to start laughing at me right? He barked softly in greeting his soft blue eyes twinkling bemusedly. Great! Just because he can't laugh doesn't mean he wouldn't if he were capable of it, treacherous pup! He laid his muzzle back down and covered it with his paw in apology. I know he can tell what I'm feeling, so I try not to be too upset most times. He snorts at me. Yup a real treasure that one, "Alright Yuuga go find Oyulus." My daughter sure runs things smoothly considering I leave so much for her, maybe it's about time to try a trial run of handing over the reins. After all of this matter is cleared up not before. I get up and glide across the room.

As I step to the door I open it for Yuuga, he's old but loyal as long as food's there anyway. He rushes off tail wagging hopefully to do as I'd asked. I ran down the corridor looking for... I forgot why I was running! I stopped and looked down at my feet, the years hadn't been easy on me. However this is beyond my usual forgetting. "Shit!", I exclaimed as I ran to my office. It seemed I was headed that way at least.


	10. Moving Forward

Ch 10

POV:

Millie

I'm dreaming. I know I'm not fast enough to be doing this. The only odd thing is this dream has physical discomforts. The wind is stinging my face, my legs ache, and my chest is filled with a sharp agony. I am running.

I don't know how I knew that I'm headed to Kurama's, but that's where I feel like my feet are taking me.

_She took that well, I'm not dead._ Thoughts that don't sound like mine ring through my head. The image of a woman with short orange hair, with hauntingly deep azure eyes flashes through my mind.

I wondered my mind in a state of semi-awareness, "**_What was_ that?**" It didn't feel like an ordinary dream, nor did it feel foreshadowing like some of my dreams tend to be. It felt old and definitely separate from myself.

I'm startled from my slightly awake state into full consciousness by someone answering my unspoken questions, "That was my memory." I looked into the eyes of Hiei as they bore right through me. Even though I was fully clothed I felt as if naked so exposed was my emotional being that I felt chilled.

It unnerved me to say the least, but it was that heavy silence that choked me the most. For even as I knew of him, and his intensity. Knowing of his tendencies and experiencing them were two different things entirely. Just as he looked away I felt I could breathe once more. After a moment to reform my thoughts I asked, "Mukuro, she hurt you then?" He returned his gaze, but with more visible sclera around his irises as his eyelids moved away. That's a fancy way of saying his eyes widened using the anatomical terms everybody. (College does that to you.)

I was worried until he relaxed slightly his eyes returning to their normal state, and said, "You know I deserved it."

I couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped me, "Yeah you were goading her into it. I'm amazed you'd admit it though. She must really love you heh?" I saw his face contort with rage until he caught me smiling. It went from rage to curiosity with the blink of my eyes.

"What do you know of it?" His eyes dark as they watched me. I blinked stunned at the yet again sudden change.

"You gave her your tear gem, so I know she means something to you." I smiled I kind of had a thing for his character back in that place, but I was happy to see him so happy with her in the ending whether it be romance or something more platonic. It didn't matter to me who he was happy with just so long as he has happiness in his life. I felt oddly fine despite his scrutiny I just couldn't stop smiling for some nameless reason, and I can see his left eye twitching just on the edge of his upper eyelashes.

"How the hell can you even know that!" Despite him having been in my own mind and knowing the answer himself he must not believe it still to have said as much.

"Um you already know how?" I just questioned, "It's not like I hid any of it from you, not that I could." I could see his stunned countenance. I mean he just stood there as if I had turned a completely different color, oh on that note, "Side note green is definitely your color." I said giving him a thumbs up and a mischievous smile. He remained frozen in disbelief. I was getting tempted to do something really crazy to snap him out of it, that was when Kurama walked into the room looking less like he'd gone out for a break and more like he'd traveled to hell and back. Wait a minute! I looked at Hiei who'd snapped out of his stillness to smirk when I looked between the two putting the pieces together. "What is it?" The both of them staring at me intently was starting to really bug me. Kurama's stare was unsettling if not frightening, but Hiei's was knowingly smug.

"When were you going to tell us your husband is our enemy?" Kurama asked his piercing gaze cutting me through. Hiei's expression now rivaled my own shock.

"What?" Hiei was now looking at me like he was going to cut out my lungs if I didn't speak. Yikes.

"Simple, I didn't know until you said it, but he's not my husband." I could see them both look at me skeptically, Hiei especially so.

"If he's not your husband what is he then?" Kurama asked with a tone I didn't quite like.

"There's a difference between and stay with me here an ex-husband and a husband, one you are with the other you were with past tense."

"I see." Kurama speaks looking at as Hiei is looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why were you with him in the first place?" Hiei asked despite knowing the answer already. I guess he just wants to hear me say it or admit it.

"That's personal, but seeing as how you already know and are just asking for your friend's benefit I'll answer." I paused to take a deep breath so I could face my inner struggle at even admitting this to another, "I was fooled into thinking he loved me, but love wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't just about physical relations either, in the end he wanted a maid he didn't have to pay." I thought about his cold eyes, and how they had been so warm in the beginning. I wondered what had changed in him. I didn't care for the moment that the two male demons were staring at me, one blankly the other worried.

"Tell Kurama what he did." Even though the Jaganshi knew he was pushing his luck with me, and knew that I knew it. I yielded to the request.

"That scar was from..." ,I was about to say, when in rushed Yusuke out of breath. I have to hand it to his timing, at which thought Hiei glares at me to say this isn't over apparently.

"Gotta, " He huffed three or four times, "help... Xander... fast!" Just as he said Xander's name we weren't even in the room I was sleeping in anymore. I don't remember making my feet move nor did I care about the quizzical looks being given. Yusuke took a second longer to catch up.

"Ah I'm glad to see you Millie. It hasn't been too long though seeing as you're still wearing the clothes I last saw you in." His belligerent tone, posture, and smug smile were clearly indicators that he didn't know just what kind of people he was dealing with or he didn't care. I felt myself slipping away into that emotionless void I used to cope with him.

"I didn't know I had married a stalker, but I'm glad I left one. Just because you wanted to see Xander doesn't give you permission to break and enter this gentleman's home. What's it like having four men who could curb stomp you into a puree, keeping you from verbally assaulting me?" I could see the smile roll right off his face into a sneer. If I wasn't so empty right now I'd be smiling. I think my cheek twitched. I know all present besides us are staring between us as we speak in bitter tones.

"You act as if you're safe with these men. I assure you you're not, nor is Xander safe either. I suggest you reconsider your choice to leave me. Xander's life could be so much better. I could take you to my real home not that crappy place I kept you off at." His tone a lurid sense of false concern. If the boys had any doubts about me now, I was about to dispel them and they'd know without a doubt how I felt about this person.

"Let Xander go, then go the fuck away, and these people might let you leave alive." I feel my void like state slipping. I look around the room to see them gawking at me. "What are you staring at? There's bad blood between us, he'd better hand my son back over to me now, or it's his head he'll lose. Don't you have my back on this?" I could see the subtle positive inclinations of heads in the room, and looking back at Henry I saw he lost his guise of hospitality rapidly. The foul contortions of his face were nearly pleasing if not for his presence I would be full of joy.

"You're not welcome in my home Mr. Lepelta. I will only say this once, leave." Kurama spoke up finally after having assessed every angle of the moment.

"Very well, seeing as I did come unannounced to this party, I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less than hostility for crashing. As to the child he's all yours." He sat Xander on the ground and put his hands up defensively and disappeared from the room. He had vanished in a dull thunk of his foot stamping the floor.

"Phew that wasn't too bad, but would you all mind telling me what was up with all of this? I mean I get Kuwabara's reaction cause he can sense stuff like that, but what was up with you guys? Hiei, Kurama, why are you still so tense?" Yusuke asked irritation evident in his voice. From the way they weren't answering they very clearly knew something more than him, and perhaps even more than me.

Hiei was the first to respond his eyes still suspicious of me, but I didn't blame him, "This man is capable of entering when we least expect it, and we're powerless to halt his movements. Once our guard's down he'll take full advantage." I nodded at this, trying to ignore the odd looks they were all giving me.

The build up of the tensions around me was starting to put me off balance, "Despite how it looks, we've not been on good terms for a long time. Xander was the only reason I'd stayed in his care for so long, and then I hit a snag and had to go back. He's been trying to get me back for quite some time, but his personal treachery isn't something I can easily ignore. Once I'd lost my trust in him it was over, but in a slow painful way." I looked over to Xander his eyes shone bright with his youthful intelligence, as if he'd understood everything I'd had to say. Just because he can't talk doesn't mean he doesn't listen, and it certainly doesn't mean he doesn't understand what's happening around him.

"Very well, but you didn't answer Hiei's question earlier and I am curious about its answer. Just what did he do to you exactly that broke your trust so badly, and left you with that scar?" He'd asked his eyes sharp and I did notice the short glance he'd made to his mentioned friend.

"Originally it was a cesarean scar, but during a fight while I was still healing it tore. Instead of going to a doctor he'd arranged for someone to come and bandage me. It showed just how little he actually cared about my health, and that was the start of the cascade in our relationship. Needless to say it opened my eyes, but it was a slow process." Taking in a breath to regain my calm after finally letting it off my chest, I noticed the odd look Hiei was giving me. It almost looked like he'd expected me to lie about it, but I respect all of them too much to lie in such a way. Keeping secrets isn't as bad as lying once you're figured out.

"Ah, well that does explain a few things. Just how long had you been with him if you don't mind my asking? I can't help but notice your ring finger has a pale tan line from what I presume was a ring on it." I rubbed my ring finger it still felt naked.

"I finally mustered up the courage to take it off about a month ago, I'd still had some hope that he'd change before then." I sighed this whole mess was making me feel antsy. Usually I had something I had to do to keep my mind occupied, but now I was taking a deep dive into my own thoughts. Something I had hardly the time before to do was think about myself.

"That's just sad, you'd think you could move on faster than that." Hiei had spoken curtly, and despite him being a person I respect I was just enraged by his gall.

"Look, when I get it you don't see the use in attachments. I'll tell you straight up they're a bitch if they break, but for the ones that don't break it's like a lifeline." I said as I walked ever closer to him by a few steps until I was looking him pointedly in the eyes. "Don't think I don't notice you have attachments too, and I'll bet if they did bust you'd be in a pit. Lucky for you they aren't so easily broken." The harshness in his eyes was tinged with something I almost dare not name. A certain concern was there in his countenance hidden underneath the veneer of his attitude. "I can relate, trust doesn't come easily for you nor does it for me." I looked over at Kurama my expression wary but kind enough.


	11. Henry's Story

Ch 11 Starto.

* * *

><p>POV: Henry (Our antagonist)<p>

I shouldn't have to explain myself to her of all people, I thought to myself. No matter how those boys see things they'll never know the pains I've taken to stage everything. I've followed her since her conception, her energy readings were just what we were looking for. Kemant knows of my dilemma, but chooses not to act on our behalf. I can't believe we used to be friends, me with that guy? Though I don't like the way things have worked out between us, I do still respect the man. If not for his help I wouldn't have gotten into the throne, and our dimension would already be beyond doomed.

I'm not all that bad of a guy you see? Sure I'm not a nice guy, and I never claimed to be; however, I do what I feel is right. Emily does matter to me, but she's so stubborn I constantly fight with her for dominance. What guy doesn't want to be dominant right? Any way not that I have to explain my self you's but I will.

So sit tight otherwise what I have to say will leave you all confused. I'll start at the very earliest vital part.

I was born to a semi-noble family in my dimension's realm. Unlike the Yu Yu Hakusho universe's separation of Spirits, Demons, and Humans there is no such thing here. However, this reality does not mean there's harmony here; quite the opposite in fact murder is a common occurrence, but not by the beings you'd probably suspect. The Spirit lords are well known for their corruption, and they raise it in their kids.

I was not a part of a spirit family that partook in this kind of treachery, actually the reason we're only of a semi standing in nobility is the cronies sees our branch with hostility. Unlike them we don't discriminate based on one's birthing, and my mother was my guiding light in all of these matters. She was a strong woman, though I never knew of the kind of hardships she'd endured as she'd protected me from her past; I do know she suffered dearly for my father.

I'm sorry I need a moment, thinking about her has me wisty.

Ahem.

She'd found a young boy about my age he had multi-length yellow and red hair his eyes reminded me of golden red sapphires. I knew right away this boy would become my close friend, his name was Kemant. Apparently he was royalty from another dimension, because the way he relayed how he became lost was him taking a step and appearing in an unknown place. He was crying because he'd never left his dimension before. My mother being the resourceful woman she was took us to a place we'd always tried to avoid, the higher palace. When we arrived she'd taken us up the lavender marble, and alabaster steps right to a pair of guards who made a barricade out of their pikes. They looked at the obviously out of place child my mother was carrying, and asked, "What business brings you here?"

Knowing they were merely following formal rules my mother bowed her head and spoke softly, "I need to consult his highness, a royal child from another dimension accidentally phased here and needs assistance returning home. I'm certain he would have an audience with me in this emergency. It may otherwise become a matter of issue in diplomatic relations. Surely you agree?" By the time she'd finished her statement her head was held high and her shoulders firm.

One of the guards regarded us carefully, his verdant and blue eyes narrowed with scrutiny. He looked over to his partner and nodded signalling to a guard inside to escort us. I followed behind my mother carefully, and she was gripping the boy in her arms tightly. I didn't know it then but later I over heard her tell my grandmother just how scared she was to be back in that place.

The hall was celadon in color and make, and trimmed with gold on the ceilings and in intervals down the walls. It was impractical looking to keep clean and expensive. We reached the expansive throne room that held its prized fish statue the symbol of their family line.

"Ah, I'd heard you'd had a child but I hadn't expected him to be so developed this early. Tell me how came you by the other one?" I could see the light in his eyes as he started to interrogate her. No matter how long the silence pressed his gaze on her did not falter. I'd heard the stories before, that they were scorned lovers but I didn't believe it to be true until now. The way he gazed as if he'd regretted something, and the bitter tone my mother took to give him his answer.

"We found him crying in the street Royal Majesty Corsrier. His garmentry lends credence to what he's saying. I do believe I'd heard the Olymp's had a child right around my own son's age, so it made sense to bring this matter to you. If it is true as I believe it to be, then this is a matter of diplomatic emergency. It could very well put you in the Olymp family's good graces for hundreds of centuries." She understood full well that she was taking responsibility for the validity of this child's claims just by speaking so candidly, and even went so far as to point out what he'd stand to gain.

"And if he's lying?" The pontified man spoke, his tone that of argumentative belligerence. I could feel my blood boiling in those moments.

"As a young boy myself, your majesty; I will vouch that the crying I saw lends to his validity, those were no tears of a liar sir." His gaze redirected to me with an amused glint in his eyes as I heatedly gazed back into his eyes.

He laughed, "HAAAA hahahaaahaaaaah! Milady, he certainly takes after you no doubting!" I could see her sharp gaze as it pierced right through me, and I knew I was in for quite the scolding for my attitude when all of this is over. The king is still chuckling.

"Yes M'lord, unfortunately." You could see the hopeful gaze of the king settling on her with her wording. I hoped he wasn't thinking vulgarities towards my mother.

"I see, well in any case I think we do have an understanding. I never knew you to lie to me with such a look, I'm sure you're both correct. Let me get in touch with the Olymps at once. You may stay in the recreational room in the meantime. Dismissed, oh and Cordiatina I do hope we're still friends?" You could see what he was after clearly in his eyes, he wanted to know if he has a chance with her.

"We'll always be friends Corsrier, but my heart belongs with another." You could see the faint smile on her face as she remembered something pleasant.

"Ah, well I do hope for his safe return. I can't have your boy growing up without a father." Her smile falters the air is thick with a threat that lingers.

"As do I, sir." Her air becoming frosted with bitterness. I didn't know it then, but my mother had chosen a common man to marry over the then prince. Our noble roots stem from her side of the family, and she's certainly benefited from it.

We walked down the corridor to the right of the throne room a guard in front and behind us by kingly orders, one to guide the other to ensure our safety.

The wait was short, as Kemant was retrieved as soon as his parents were told where we were.

I told my mother after he'd gone, "I hope I get to see him again."

"Maybe dear." Here eyes looked fogged.

* * *

><p>I did get to become friends with Kemant many years later, but I do wish now the events that led to me being able to meet him again hadn't occurred.<p>

* * *

><p>Many months after we found Kemant in the street, we were waiting by the mystic gate. The warriors were due for returning today, and we watched the crowd looking for one familiar face. My father was to be among the group returning. We grew anxious as we waded through the crowd looking for my father. It was a short while before we emerged from the swarm hope dwindling. I looked up then to see the general headed our way with a very solemn expression on her face.<p>

He pulled my mother and I to the side and she collapsed in the street after she saw what the woman held. It was my mother's heavenly robe, the one my father kept with him at all times to ensure he'd return safely. He'd sworn he'd keep it safe, and that he'd bring it back with him each time he returned. He'd kept his word even in death that she would reclaim possession of it, despite him returning dead. The general informed me that he'd already been put in a casket as his body, "Is to gruesome for the sensitive sort." I asked to see it anyway.

I saw her pick my mother up and carry her back to our home, and then she turned to me and said, "If you're going to see this, then I will be at your side. It's my burden as well." With that was left my home, and we walked outside the enchanted field guarding our city. The mystic gate closing after us as we walked to the line up of twenty ceramic entombed soldiers. "The burning will be soon, it was your father who'd requested if any died they be brought home for their rites." I nodded gloomily.

I, I steeled myself as she removed the covering sliding it down with the strength and grace of a warrior of her station. (Considering the rating of this can not describe the amount of gore that took place to him, sorry!)

In the days that followed. My mother had many visitors to console her, but as the numbers grew fewer something odd occurred to me. The king himself kept coming to visit her, though I knew them to have been close friends as children it still felt off putting.

Eventually, the two became closer. A few hundred years later she'd remarried. To him, the king of all people she chose to marry! It was quite the event, and at the time I was to be made heir until a child was borne to them.

What they didn't know was mother had been taking a medicine to prevent conception for quite some time after I had been born, and despite having stopped all these years later; her menses never returned. Though some claimed she was purposefully trying not to conceive a new heir so her "commoner's brat" could be on the throne.

I had heard her weeping on the floor to him professing their claims as lies, and I knew them to be also. He consoled her and said, "Despite his low birth, your son shows true potential for his claim. Surely your line makes up for where the father was lacking." I stood shocked. He still thought my father inferior! Despite him having won over my mother's heart before a prince!

I walked in blood seething, and I took one long look at the scene in front of me.

"My father was a better man than you'd ever hope to be!" Was what I wanted to say, but I stilled my tongue on the issue. Instead saying, "I've spent much of my time with my mother, such a medicine would require regular administration; of such I have seen none. She still cries at night for my father, so perhaps some consideration could be given to her on the subject of my father."

He laughed, and with wary eyes said, "Of course, I hope I didn't offend you. It's just that he wasn't a noble, and thereby couldn't phase walk." I scoffed internally at that. I'd been phase walking for years now; and despite the claim of many nobles, so could my father. He just didn't come from a family that could was all.

Our dimension started shrinking a few thousand years after that, just as I was becoming a grown man. I'd fallen for a girl, a human of Kemant's dominion, and I spent much of my time planning to claim her with his help. Though she was only four when I first saw her, I watched as she grew. I felt a certain energy off of her, one that resonated with our great barrier. Our universe is a small one, but has conquered many other realms. If we didn't our population would be unsustainable in our own reality now.

I'd been absent of much of my duties to our realm in order to court this female, and as I told her of my attachment I could see it hurt her, but she was also proud, and happy for me.

The king had no such pleasure in my choice.

"That Olymp boy is the one responsible for this treacherous act! I knew you were no different than your mother, but I had hoped I could find you a suitable noble woman to betrothed before you did such tomfoolery!" Needless to say he was in a rage.

However he was helpless to stop me, and as such we were married in what would seem a heartbeat to my kind. She'd complained she'd grow old before I'd touch her. I laughed at the thought, though secretly I distanced myself some after her comment. I knew she'd only live a short time, but I knew she'd be important soon though I couldn't allow further attachment beyond her kind's marriage.

It was a short time after my son was conceived when I learned on the King's misdeed.

"Surely it can't be true, " Were the words I'd over heard,and deciding to take the matter up with him myself I'd asked for a private audience.

It had been some time since the king's infuriation over my choice, and has boiled over. So the guard was very light.

"What is it that requires my attendance? Surely you're not planning on bringing her here, and are seeking my approval to do so?" He'd asked me his eyes jovial and relaxed in my presence.

"This actually concerns another matter. Did you have my father killed, surely the rumor I've heard is but a false accusation?" I jeered at the smear externally, but inside I was on the edge of the seat I sat in so calm looking all the way back in.

He laughed, "Is that all?"

I nodded appearing earnest, "Is it true?" I could see he looked hesitant then thoughtful.

"In a way I suppose I am responsible, I had accepted his request to see more extensive combat. He wasn't ready for it apparently." I nodded, but internally I was seething at his disregard.

"Did you suspect he wasn't capable of such an attempt?" He looked at me his eyes filled with visible deceit.

"I think we're done talking of the matter, it was a rumor nothing more." I could see the way he looked at me now the disdain clear in his tone.

I admit I acted rashly, and without much thought. It happened so quickly I didn't even realize I had done such a thing until it was all over. Being as I was the rightful heir they had me coronated in the following year. Though I could hear still hear the whispers.

"Treason."

"Outrage."

"Murderer."

These were words I'd heard in hushed tones daily, and I grew quite irritated dealing with the court. So I took the issue into my own hands to get some peace on the matter. I held a meeting with noble and common men alike so the matter could be put to rest.

"Honestly, yes I did kill the former king. What you don't know is he'd had my own father murdered so he could claim my mother from him." I could see the shock on their faces, all but for the general. I pointed out into the crowd singling her out, "Lady General, would you please bear them witness to your testimony? After all, it was you who he gave the command to."

She walked up slowly as the hushed crowd parted in a solemn gesture to the gravity of this event.

"I followed my orders, just as any other soldier does for this kingdom. Though I do regret it with every nightmare I face. I see his mangled corpse in my dreams ever since it happened." I nodded as I couldn't help but to sympathize with her on that point. I walked forward back to my previous position at the podium.

"I can attest that your former king died mercifully, despite his misaction. I went into a rage the likes of which I've never felt, and in an instant he was dead. I can understand if you do not want a killer of a king, but can any of you find blame in me for the action?" I could see the grim but understanding faces of the gathering, and I knew the whispers would cease in a short time. "I only felt you should know the matter of which you'd been discoursing privately on." With that as my closing statement I left the rest of the talking to advisers and council men.

I phase stepped once I couldn't be seen so clearly by them all, and I met up with Emily and Xander for his first birthday. Her family had ostracized her for what they viewed as eloping with me, though they'd been disapproving from the start.

She didn't know of the hell I was suffering, and went ballistic. "What took you so long? I know your work keeps you busy, but surely you could take a day off for your son's special day?"

"I did, I'm home early aren't I?" I realized too late my tone was harsh.

"You couldn't have taken the whole day off? I've known you for years, and all you do is work! You barely had time for our honeymoon! You weren't even there the night your son was born!" I knew she was unhappy at the time, but it didn't occur to me that the reason would be something that seemed so petty to me. All of the tings she'd fought with me over seemed so closed minded. I was planning on taking her with me to my realm this night, but I see now she'd never understand why I kept this from her.

"I see." We walked to the party being held in our son's honor silently. My son in her arms. Our hands separate.

* * *

><p>So what do you all think? Henry's a villain, but he has a back story now. Maybe you all can side better with him now, who knows. Hehehe!<p> 


	12. Shadow's Flying Heart

Ch. 12

POV: Hiei

"You're someone who could change that, but you don't want to. Yet." Those were the words to the root of what I meant. Despite knowing this I'm not sure if she'll be able to grow, but I hope she can. I've seen into her mind, and the heart of who she is. She has a strength to her, but the fears she has keep it bottled tightly. We've all seen it. When she has to move quickly, to protect her child she can do so.

Her fear isn't rooted from Kurama, but is based in her own being. Despite this, she has placed it on Kurama for some reason, and even I'd like to know why it did. Does this mean that she has some subconscious drawing to him, or is it something else? I may be able to read into such things with my eye, but if the person doesn't even know I can't be certain on it; it wavers on two possibilities until the person knows. Such things have a tendency of changing quickly when they do figure what they think out. No matter though, I've seen something in her very soul, and that man surely knows what it is. Just because she's got it, doesn't mean she knows how to use it.

I have made certain plans though, and I will get her to where she's aware of it consciously. Until she's ready for her own strength, the dangerous method of controlling it is the only means to do so. I'll give Henry some credit, he's certainly farsighted. However as soon as she has a hair's amount of control, I plan on carving the thing right out of her. He did a good job putting it in her leg, and she doesn't even know it's there. Wedged inside the femur of her left leg, it'd be difficult to remove for anyone. I am the only one besides Kurama who has the skill to perform this task when the time comes. (Recall the chapter black incident where Hiei stabbed Sniper with surgical precision. Hiei the doctor anyone?)

I'm certain Kurama won't think it wise, but he hasn't been in her mind as I have. I know well enough that she wouldn't betray us, as a child she'd used us as a comparison for each of her peers. I don't trust easily just as she's said, and Kurama knows this as well. I'm certain he'll change his mind on her, once he realizes I have trust in her loyalty. I've rarely encountered someone so loyal, and I see her struggle with her cutting ties to her ex-husband due to this loyalty.

It worries perhaps, if she decides to remain loyal to that man who'd do such things to her. I know what she won't say. She's pushed it to the back of her mind and tries to hide behind her wall of normalcy but her wall is translucent to this eye.

My biggest question to myself, why do I really care? I've discussed it with a close friend of mine, and it figures there were no answers there. Mukuro suggested that I stick around longer to find my answers on my own. I don't get her sometimes, but I really care for her so if she thinks it's best I'll try.

Plus sticking around has the added benefit of collecting information on this side of things, it does get a little repetitive in demon world. Human wanders in, I wipe the mind, and they're returned; sounds boring I know, but the company is what keeps it interesting.

* * *

><p>Okay so this is really short in word count, but I've been very busy again so please pardon my lateness of abysmal content. Also I greatly respect the relationship between Mukuro and Hiei, but the trouble is I'm not sure what their relationship really is; I know at the very least they are close friends, and he enjoys her companionship. I just have a hard time writing about an uncertainty such as this, and I've been deliberating on this matter for awhile which has brought late chapters galore.<p> 


	13. Risk Vs Reward

Chapter Thirteen.

* * *

><p>I met Henry when I was fifteen or so I thought, and my family never liked him, but I was determined I'd seen something there that I'd liked. There was this hope in his eyes and a strong sense of justice to him.<p>

As the years went on though it became apparent he was distracted and distant from me. I honestly didn't know why he still hung around or even bothered to take care of us. I feared that we were putting too much stress on him, or that we were demanding too many material objects that caused him to spend less time at home. I struggled with the concept of him loathing me and decided I'd do anything I could to please.

I had started to only ask for things to help maintain the house, and our child; only making one thrifty request during the holidays; potty training our son early. Even doing this, he still stayed away.

In the last two years of my relationship I knew a loneliness that made my family issues from before nothing. I was isolated. Xander noticed, and so I think began acting naughty to distract me. He's smart. Despite his difficulty with words, I can see in his eyes a knowledge that goes beyond my comprehension.

I knew there was something different about my husband long before we eloped, but I never considered him as anything other than human with quirks. I see now I was mistaken, but I never could grasp it until now. Spending so much time in his company he clearly hid it well so I wouldn't notice it. His deep purple eyes should have told me, but I thought he had a rare eye color not that he was otherworldly. I didn't want to think someone could be, the idea made me feel uneasy.

I finally know now that he never loved me, and I was deluding myself into believing otherwise. I couldn't help it then though, I was practically a child. Being married so young wasn't common for reasons other than pregnancy, but mine was a strange case. It was an escape from my overbearing uncle, at the time I figured everyone had gotten their way. I would no longer a minor by the law, Henry could finally spend more time with me, and Frank wouldn't have to deal with me.

If I knew now what I didn't then, it's safe to say I'd have dealt with Frank (soon to be side story possibly) and spared myself this waste of time and heartache. Except I would have done it all over again for Xander to exist, only I wouldn't have gotten so attached to Henry or stayed as long as I did.

Dwelling on this doesn't benefit me, in fact I think there's something to be said for lessons learned. It's hard to love someone who has hurt you, but I tried. Despite how foolish that may have been, I can say that I'm proud of the effort and how loyal I had been. All of my past aside, it is time to move forward with this new life.

I can't deny my fears around Kurama are starting to wane due to his kindness. He's opened his home to my small family, and asked nothing in return except for common courtesy. Certainly the space is limiting, but I can't complain it does work for now.

"Millie you're doing it again." I startled out of my thoughts to find Kurama staring at me with a bemused expression.

I puff my cheeks full of air and exhale it in a short jet at my bangs, "So?" I stated annoyed at being distracted from my daydream. Oh gods he's laughing at me again! I glare at my feet why does he laugh so much at me anyway? I'm moody and annoying and I know it, but he just seems too amused with my childishness.

Yes I know I'm a bit immature, and I kind of like it because it just means I'm being myself and not trying to be fakely pleasing. I'm done with that crap, I just want to be happy for a change!

In flits Hiei, and I just don't know where to begin. First thing he does is just look at Kurama pointedly, then he darts his eyes back to me for a mere instant. I swear he seems worried about something and has been for awhile. He keeps coming by once a week, and has been for the past month.

I was supposed to start some kind of 'training' but I'd say it's just me not getting to sleep because he keeps staring at me until I wake up. Something about honing my senses or some stupidity like it. Honestly I'd say he's just making up an excuse for what he's been doing, but then again I'm starting to get used to feeling exhausted and pushing through it. This week though he started coming every other day, and I haven't slept much, but not because of him.

"Just what are you doing Kurama?" Hiei's voice snaps me out of my reverie and I feel more than think about my exhaustion.

"Why strategizing of course. We can't just have him popping in uninvited and unexpected." They both turn settling their gazes at my direction.

"What?!" The stare at Millie game was getting old not to mention annoying.

Hiei looked back to Kurama as he did the same, "That wouldn't work Kurama, she isn't capable of it. Yet." His pointed gaze setting me on edge.

I finally blew a fuse and just snapped, "Okay screw this ya'll are tell'n me why I can't do this 'something' and why in fudge-icicles it's something that should be left to me?!" Xander was stirring in the guest room.

The response from Hiei was as expected somewhat, "I doubt you'd handle it. You pass out too easily and it's not for the faint of heart" , He turned back to Kurama eyes narrowed, "and she's not ready for that either don't think I'd let you do that."

"Just what do you mean Hiei?" I was now confused based on his tone of condescension to Kurama no matter that I wasn't 'ready'.

"You wouldn't like the truth." He said just inches from my face his eyes flickering between mine.

"Hiei she is an adult." Kurama said his tone chiding.

"An adult with the emotional development of a child. You know I'm right, and yet you still suggest your idea." His glare was icy in a way I'd never seen especially being directed at someone I thought he got along with.

"You know I mean her no harm." Kurama's tone was meant to be reassuring but it only served to set me on edge. I inched away from him my fear returning full stop with paranoia and nausea as friends along for the trip.

"Meaning harm and harm coming to her are two different things. Besides I have the advantage over you this time. You don't even know it, " He only paused long enough to smirk to the bewildered man, "maybe if you had thought about it from the beginning you would have noticed in time to spare yourself." I was stunned when he brought me outside too fast for me to realize he'd even done anything. "Now we can finally talk." His steady gaze bewildered me into a sense of uncertainty. He scoffed and made as if to walk away. In a random burst of bravery or stupidity I grabbed his cloak sleeve and made eye contact with his glare.

"Just what is it Hiei?" I tried to figure out what he was going to say by scrutinizing his eyes, "Also what was Kurama planning on doing that would hurt me?"

"It doesn't matter that won't be happening. I refused to allow it." His eyes flicked over to me and I saw his jagan glow for a moment before he nodded. "Kurama has agreed to watch Xander for the next week. There is someone you need to meet." his expression guarded but I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Um is that really a good choice won't she dislike me or something?" I looked up ever so slightly at his nod and calm expression. Perhaps this would be good for me it has been a long while since I got out and did something pleasant, but then again what if she automatically hates me gah!

"You already know better that she's not like that." He smirked down, "Why does her opinion of you bother you? I'm certain she'll be interested in you for various reasons." I scratched my head trying to understand him, but I found I simply could not, but with his smirk I could not argue.

"I doubt I'm interesting, but she is someone I'd like to meet." I laughed for what seems like the first time all day. What I didn't expect was for him to suddenly scoop me up and travel off faster than the sound barrier. Honestly I should have seen it coming, walking would be such a waste of time. Plus, why would he want to wait on my slow legs? It was clearly the only logical solution to my human incapacities. He wasn't grumbling or complaining it wasn't like I'd asked him to carry me. He just did it because it made the most sense, at least I think that's what's going on.

The trip was mostly uneventful the only notable thing to happen was that the air wasn't an issue much to our mutual relief. The sky was different, but I already expected it to be, so it didn't startle or bother me. The landscapes were quite varied to a notable extent despite how little I saw of it. With massive forests, wide rushing rivers, and plains with the tallest grasses I'd ever seen just to name a few.

We seemed to be meandering as opposed to a straight trek there and my only guess as to why was the concentrated look in Hiei's eyes. Surely he was tracking the moving fortress, but the only reason not to take a straight path would be to skirt away from obstacles that would be bigger issues and take more time to deal with than going around.

I'm uncertain if that included demons spoiling for a fight with him or not. I do know it was a quiet trip considering we were in demon world after all. I knew Enki had made a difference by becoming a leader, but I didn't expect just how calm things were even the thunder in the distance was soothing. It was no wonder that sleep soon found me.

I knew I didn't sleep long because I was now crankier than before. It didn't help that I was dropped as a wake up call, but I didn't exactly expect him to tiptoe around making me happy I knew that wasn't his way. I still grumbled but not because of him, rather just due to wanting more sleep. I wondered briefly if it was due to oxygen deprivation as a result of the atmosphere's unique composition or just exhaustion due to normal jet lag.

Looking around I was glad I woke up when I did, and not shortly after. Soon in came Mukuro herself, though she had half of her face covered. I felt as sweat beaded at the back of my neck due to anxiety caused by my awareness of her superiority as well as anticipation of her inclinations regarding yours truly. I wondered if I had food stuck in my teeth momentarily. I felt a soft tickling in my mind at that time, and shortly after a snort was followed by laughter by both of them.

"You said her head was empty, but this is silly." She said through her disrupted breaths, and I pouted indignantly. Just because I work more in emotion than critical thinking, and I get deemed mindless how expected. The air vibrated a bit around me before I chilled back down at Hiei's glance.

"Yes, but it's not really empty. Go to the very back where she pushes everything except her feelings and you'll see something quite interesting." He said his eyes shimmering with a mysterious mirth.

"My now that is interesting, it's densely packed and looks chaotic." She looked from me to him and said, "How does she use anything from that mess?"

"She jumps into it and swims" ,He turns towards me his red eyes closed and shaking his head with humor in the edges of his eyes and around his smirk, "and when she's finished digging it reassembles."

"Doesn't that slow down her brain?" She asked clearly puzzled.

"The opposite." He smirked. Finally irritated with being talked of and not to, I figured if they wanted to poke around in my mind I'd show them why that was a bad idea. My humming was mild compared to the song making my mind quake. "Knock it off!" He yelled his jagan looking strained and his expression filled with pain. Mukuro barely looked fazed, like she had a buffer.

"I think she didn't like being excluded." Her eyes held a light that looked dangerous as she walked towards me. Hiei darted between us before she was within arms reach. Her gaze shifted from him to my shocked face with a smirk, "Your gesture is wasted on this girl, you know she has nothing to her." I felt a strange sensation at the base of my stomach and I was scrambling my own mind with an emotion I lacked understanding for.

"About that, I need use of Shigure." His eyes straying from her to me then flicking back quickly.

"What Hiei, do you doubt your own hand or is it too much for you alone?" Her eyes on me accusingly.

"Actually this requires two people to accomplish at least, I could ask you but I doubt you'd be interested. Though the device does make her more like you than you would likely care for." His eyes gleaming at me shortly as she considers me closer. When she sees what she was looking for she gasped eyes filled now by rage.

"How did they hide it? It's so deep." She paused concern clouding her visible eye, "I'm not even sure the three of us could pull this off. Let me pull some strings, if this works it might benefit more than just us and her. I expect I get to keep and experiment on the item recovered." She considered me one final time, "I accept, but should we fail it will be on you personally. Girl show some gratitude we're saving your life tomorrow, or your death draws nearer. Your life was already numbered anyway."

"What? My life?" I looked at Hiei imploringly and frowned when his eyes avoided mine. "I take it you knew about all of this?"

"Yes, this is why Kurama agreed with my request. He knew as well." He ended up making lingering eye contact that brought warmth with it despite my very mixed up emotions.

"Let me get this right here, you've both been keeping something vital to my existence a secret?" Though my voice was even and low he was still in my mind and could see the effects my underlying rage was having on it.

"We've only known for a short time." He walked over his words having a soothing effect, though his eye may have helped. I'm unsure if he used it to calm me or not.

"Can you tell me now exactly what's going on?" A low humming feeling in the back of my mind signaled his presence lingering there.

"Not until after." He looked away briefly and his features seemed strained at rejoining eye contact.

"After then, I take it this has to do with Henry right?" He looked at the wall opposite of me to his left and nodded soundlessly. I sighed, of course most of my issues stemmed from him. Why wouldn't this now too? I sat down on the floor looking up at the ceiling, and wondered how Xander was doing. I sat thinking for awhile before Hiei said anything and he startled me on top of that.

"Enough, follow me." He was sneering down at me for some reason, "I've been told I'm forced to share my room."

I nodded offering a placating smirk, "You can kick me if I snore." I then had the pleasure of watching his face contort with a snort escaping him and then in a flash his demeanor returned to his normal self.

"I'll take you up on that." I swear just behind his eyes he was laughing at my discomfort.

Before anyone gets any ideas no we didn't share a bed, and no Hiei didn't give me his and sleep on the floor. A sleeping bag was provided and I slept on top of it rather than in it. It wasn't a thick plush bed, but it certainly was relaxing enough to get the sleep I needed. I will admit my back was sore, but I couldn't complain. Really it was better than being out in the wilderness alone in demon world, now that would be worse than a minor discomfort.

I woke with a hand dangling in front of my face. I guessed I'd rolled off my makeshift bed and over to by his bed. I quickly scrambled back to my bed bright red at the realization that I'd been that close to him unconsciously. My chest felt strained and I passed out flopping backwards onto the sleeping bag with a loud poompf that I obviously did not hear being out cold and all.

What I did realize only moments later was I'd woken Hiei as he was shaking my shoulders violently. Before I opened my eyes I swear I heard him say, "I knew should have brought you sooner. I don't know if you have enough energy..." My chest tightened as I heard the tone in his voice as he scolded himself.

"Hey if I don't pull through, you'd better help with Xander." He tensed when I realized I was awake to hear him, as I smiled up at him teasingly his expression relaxed some, and he inclined his head in a small nod then scowled at what he'd just agreed to.

"You need to get up." I nodded and got to my feet feeling a bit wobbly. I think I was noticeably unstable as he grabbed my shoulder firmly and I stabilized. We proceeded through the hallway him directing the way from behind in case I were to fall.

"I'm guessing you're going to put me under and do what ever it is ya'll are doing?" His glance and nod of confirmation was reassuring.

"It is a very delicate surgery as Mukuro said, but with Mukuro helping I have no doubt we'll finish without us hurting you." He paused to look at me and looked forward again to speak as we continued walking," I just don't know if you have the strength to recover." Seeing the way his eyelids scrunched around the outer edges spoke volumes to his concern. He was taking full responsibility if I didn't survive and basically putting himself at risk for a prison sentence as opposed to watching me slowly waste away.

I couldn't help it then, I felt the weight of his burden on my heart.

"If I do die I'll put in a good word for you with Koenma. You shouldn't be punished if I die in your care if I was going to die either way." His eyes were on me as I spoke and for the life of me I couldn't help how my heart lept at his briefly shocked expression.

"It won't matter. If you die at my hands then I am at fault." His gaze didn't falter as I could see the honor in it.

"Still, if I can't keep you from harm then I would be at fault in agreeing to this in the first place. Consider this a medical waiver if I pass on." I wink trying to cheer him up.

"Hmpf." He glared at me though I think it was just to cover the red in his face. Okay Millie he's definitely acting weird, and even putting his neck out for my survival. My only question then was why is he doing all of this? I went through a few possibilities only two seemed feasible: he's somehow making something that I no longer remember up to me, or he's been otherwise roped into this somehow.

Mukuro examined us with her most scrutinizing gaze as we arrived only to speak to Hiei, "There's been a change of plans."

He looked enraged, "You already agreed! Don't tell me Shigure talked you out of it!" I was tense now watching this altercation take place.

"No, just that you're to wait outside of the operation." As she stared down at him I swear I saw his anger grow.

"You know you need my precision!"

"No, what we need is you ready to run her to human world. You and I both know this will drain her to where she can't breathe here afterwards." The dawning realization crossing his countenance as he nodded once.

"Um I'm not going to be awake during this am I?" I asked as I was ushered in.

"This type of thing usually has a fail-safe. Hiei if you would do the honors?" The laast thing I saw was him nod to her and snap his fingers at me.

POV Switch to Hiei.

"Alright what's this really about?" I stared at the girl on the operating table. She looked utterly pathetic in her disheveled operating gown with her limp hair.

"We can only spare enough air for her to get back alive if you take her." Her pointed gaze lingering on me for a moment before she regards her patient carefully, "You don't have to like it, but this is her best chance and it's only a slim one."

"If she dies?" I asked dryly.

"Just hope she doesn't. It'll be a big mess, and if it wasn't from you I wouldn't have considered it." I nodded she knew I was taking a big risk here but she decided to allow for it.

"The moment she's ready..." She interrupted cutting me off.

"You'll be running." She smirked at my irritation she enjoys getting on my nerves sometimes.

"Obviously." Shigure piped up mask in place garbling his voice, "Now leave, I can't have you being a distraction." With a derisive snort I exited.

* * *

><p>Author Communique<p>

Well how was it? As for voting I've changed my mind if I don't get any reviews I'm taking this down. I don't care if I get negative reviews the silence from this community is worse than any bad review could be. I've been trying to improve my writing, and I cannot do that without some kind of feedback. The silence is leading me to think that I'm so awful you're ashamed to tell me?

So here's the deal, I'll update the next chapter after 3 reviews. Real critique is appreciated as it improves my writing and thereby the quality of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Preview<p>

"Hiei, do you think this wise? Should she turn on us we'd have made a powerful tool for destruction." I analyze the hard stare he's giving me certain he's already decided that Millie has no say in if I choose to court her. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't a curiosity.

"Kurama if I learned anything from Yusuke, you can't let your brain alone do all of the thinking. If I regret this, it won't be because I did nothing." I studied his posture carefully, but I already knew he was determined to have his way.

"Very well, as your friend my advice would be..." I was interrupted.

"Spare me, worry about your own problems first. For instance how has your mother handled knowing the truth about you?" I glared at him as he knew that was a sore subject.

"Hiei..."

"I'd still fight by your side, but I won't have you controlling my life." I looked down manipulating his life was never my goal and now I was starting to think I was doing so inadvertently.

"Hiei," He looked at me scowling as I paused, "just be careful her heart is human and fickle."

"I do what I want." He walked away as I could only hope he was right. I dislike being so adrift to the whims of others, but Hiei always has been a wild card. So was Mrs. Lapulta but I've known Hiei for years and her for only a few weeks. "Oh and Kurama, " I looked up at his abrupt speech, "Shiori will forgive you. You are her son that kind of love doesn't just disappear without a trace. Her disappointment will pass so quit avoiding her." With those words left in the air I watched as his cloaked form evaporated from sight.


End file.
